


Sacrilege

by nyawer92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Drama & Romance, Edo Period, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fear, Gen, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings, Political Alliances, Rift, Romance, Sacrifice, War Era, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawer92/pseuds/nyawer92
Summary: He looked around his miserable surroundings. Dying shinobi littered around the green plains of the Kuro Valley. It was a beautiful place, surrounded by acres of forests and sharply cut mountains. He brought himself to admire the scene before him for a minute; he noted that it would have looked even grander if it wasn’t littered with corpses.Senju corpses to be exact.The path to peace is wrought with blood and often always arduous.AU warring states period fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I swear I'm not doing this on purpose. Still trying to finish pending fics while writing new ones. Wow.  
Anyway, I'm rather proud of this one. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot but we'll see., I might have to stretch this a bit. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I'd love to hear from you.

Sasuke felt very numb. It was what he felt every time he went into battle, like a switch that turned off automatically and completely inside his brain when confronting the enemy. He supposed it was the Uchiha blood in him. 

Indifferent to the cries of despair of the dying shinobi around him, he tuned them out swiped the blood and grime off his katana and sheathed it on his back. 

He then looked around his miserable surroundings. Dying shinobi littered around the green plains of the Kuro Valley. It was a beautiful place, surrounded by acres of forests and sharply cut mountains. He brought himself to admire the scene before him for a minute and noted that it would have looked even grander if it wasn’t littered with corpses. 

Senju corpses to be exact. 

Sighing quietly to himself, he turned his back towards the mountains and went over to the main battlements where he hoped to find his father and grandfather. 

If all ended well, today they would finally gain control over the Shiro pass. Gaining control was crucial as it meant getting one step closer to the Senju’s main stronghold in Kyoroku Village. 

As far as he could remember, Sasuke hated the Senju, like his father and grandfather before him. They were naively blinded by idealism even when they possessed such unique powers of the Mokuton. 

What a waste, Sasuke sneered. 

They had jewels, wealth and jutsu, passed in their clans yet they preferred wasting away in peace rather than test their abilities like true shinobi. They were a thorn in the side of the Uchiha.

Being an Uchiha was a matter of great pride for Sasuke as he bore the insignia on his back proudly. To him, the clan represented strength, dignity and valor. Possessing their signature ocular jutsu, the sharingan, already made them superior to other shinobi who simply practiced jutsu by molding their chakra like weaklings. 

He scoffed at that and made his way inside the main family’s tent.

‘Oji-sama’

‘Sasuke’ greeted a man who looked nothing like his age and had the stamina and agility unparalleled in Sasuke’s opinion. 

His grandfather Uchiha Madara was a formidable enemy in the battlefield and as head of the Uchiha clan, no one went up against him in battle and lived to tell the tale, no one went up against him at all. He was as feared by his enemies as he was revered by his clansmen. He was a strong shinobi who had mastered the sharingan and even achieved the Mangekyo at a young age. 

When he was a child, Sasuke has looked up to the man and had trained every day to hone his skills precisely to match his grandfather’s.  
These days, he often heard whisperings in the Uchiha main household of his display of strength and brutality when encountering the Senju enemy. 

Sasuke brushed it off like it didn’t mean much to him when his grandfather brought it up.  
However, when Sasuke would lie awake at night, he would often smirk at the parallels people were often drawing between his strength and his grandfather’s. It was a small consolation against the river of blood he had to wade through every day.

For seven decades, the Uchiha and Senju clashed in a battle of wits and wills. They dispatched their best fighters, and often joined in battle testing themselves. Both wanted the same answer; who was the stronger shinobi?

It took three generations and no answer was still in sight. Yet their wills burned bright and the cycle continued. 

It was said that Sasuke’s grandfather, Madara and the Senju head of the clan, Hashirama once toyed with the idea of peace. However, when Madara’s brother Izuna died at the hands of Senju Tobirama, all bets were off. 

The war waged on and over the years, Sasuke and his brother Itachi became known as formidable fighters in the land. Sasuke with his strategy and fierce fighting ethic won him many battles against the Senju, while Itachi with his cold logic and remarkable prowess over the sharingan was hailed as a genius.

Both brothers pushed back Senju forces for years until Senju Hashirama’s youngest son, Haru, infiltrated their main battlements and killed Itachi in cold blood. He then proceeded to slaughter everyone present there that day including Itachi’s new bride, Izumi. With their heir gone, the Uchiha became more relentless than ever. Sasuke in particular, had become ruthless and vowed to slaughter every ninja he saw in his line of sight that bore the Senju insignia on their backs. 

The incident was five years ago and in response, Sasuke’s father Fugaku had trapped Hashirama’s grandson Nawaki in a genjutsu so brutal that the boy didn’t have control over his mind after. Uchiha Shisui in turn had met Katou Dan in the open field and slashed his chest so bad, their famed healer, Princess Tsunade herself couldn’t heal him. 

While to an outsider the war seemed almost preposterous as both sides suffered loss and grieved for their loved ones, but to Uchiha and Senju it flamed the fire of rage and spurred them on to fight another day.

So at age seventeen, Sasuke found himself on the front lines battling the Senju for control of Shiro pass and now, he could almost taste their victory. 

Almost. 

‘Sasuke, I need a report on today’s battle, and I’ve ordered a council meeting here tonight, I expect you to be there’ said Madara jarring Sasuke out of his thoughts. 

He inclined his head in understanding and respect. 

‘Hai, Oji-sama’

Sasuke left the tent to his temporary lodgings. Despite the Uchiha clan’s standing, their clansmen preferred the most minimalistic lodging arrangements. Sasuke himself didn’t care much for them but being the heir of the Uchiha, the clan members would often prefer the main family to have a relatively comfortable situation; they even stationed guards around his tents which Sasuke found extremely unnecessary. 

Sleep felt a welcome reprieve against the harsh days of battle. Sasuke hadn’t slept peacefully in years as he had obviously trained his shinobi mind to slumber whenever he could. 

Stripping off his haori and untying his obi and top, Sasuke lay in his cot and allowed his mind to drift off to the events of the day. 

If he was Itachi, he would question the motives of Senju and ponder on the direction their future was taking on. However, he wasn’t his brother and Itachi was long dead. So Sasuke forced himself to think about his fighting stance that was getting sloppy due to his exhaustion. He made a mental note to work on that. But more importantly, his thoughts drifted off to the flash of pink he saw on the battlefield.

It was odd. Amidst the cries of men bleeding out and katanas clashing against each other, he hadn’t expected to see something so delicate and feminine. It was almost like a welcome breeze in a sea of corpses that he found himself drowning under. Yet he wondered how they got there in the first place.

He was so distracted by that Senju scum he was battling, he didn’t get to follow where it went. He only knew it was another fighter on the field but it couldn’t be someone on the Uchiha clan’s side? Maybe it was one of the affiliate clans. The Hatake and Hyuuga had aligned themselves with the Uchiha a long time ago. Could it be someone from their lesser known families?

Frowning Sasuke tried to doze off in what would turn out to be a very restless slumber.

___________________________________________

Tsunade walked furiously over to the main courtyard towards her grandparents’ quarters. She had received reports from scouts that the Uchiha were making headway towards the Shiro pass, a notion that would threaten their very existence. 

‘Oji-sama’ she called as she slid the shoji doors and knelt before them.  
Seated in a dignified manner were her grandparents Senju Hashirama and Mito Uzumaki.

‘Tsunade’ her grandfather acknowledged. Even at their age, her grandparents were still agile and demanded reports of her meetings with the war council. ‘What news?’

‘The Uchiha have carved their way through the battalion stationed near Nagami border, at this rate, it won’t take them long before they gain control over Shiro pass and make their way here’

Her grandfather grunted. 

‘Those fools always thought war and slaughter was a true form of strength.’ He turned to Tsunade ‘What measures have you taken Hime?’

‘I’m sending Sarutobi Asuma with a small force of his own. He should be able to hold them and delay their tactics while we strengthen our men near the pass’ 

‘Hm. A temporary fix, I don’t doubt young Asuma’s skills, but this tactic can only last for so long.’

‘Indeed grandfather, which is why I’ve come up with a proposition and I intend on calling a meeting with the elders on it’

‘Oh? What proposition?’ piped Mito straightening off her silk Kimono.

‘I’m still working on the details, but if all goes well, we might be able to find a permanent solution befitting to our clan’

She had expected their reaction. Both were gaping at her, once they recovered, Tsunade could see the suspicion and skepticism in their eyes.

Leaving them to it, she went to go find her daughter.

Haruno Sakura, or as people now knew her, Senju Sakura was off practicing her dancing form in the lush green Senju courtyard. She liked this part of the day the most when she could be away from the prying eyes of her maids and focus on her form. Her dancing instructor told her she needed to focus on her movement and agility. 

Sakura convinced herself that once she showed her instructor how graceful she leapt and moved her limbs, they would move onto the next step. 

Growing up, Sakura was taught to be the epitome of grace and dignity. She had always thought it was her mother, Tsunade’s way of making up for her tragic childhood. Her biological parents, Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki had served as caretakers of the Senju household since before she was born. 

Sakura was three when her father had died in battle against the Uchiha, while her mother had died shortly after due to an epidemic that had spread throughout their village. That winter was particularly hard for Sakura, lost, confused and no one to turn to, she was eventually taken in by Uzumaki Mito since Mebuki had served as a matron in her household, and the old woman took pity on the girl. 

Taking care of the young child brought Mito great joy and she had readily welcomed the girl’s presence after suffering the loss of her sons. 

With Tsunade’s betrothed, Dan, gone she had snapped at anyone who had suggested another match. However, being the heir, she was under a great amount of pressure to marry and produce an heir of her own. With Tsunade unwilling to do that, Mito had stepped in and proposed a compromise; to adopt Sakura as her heir and give her the name and family she rightfully deserved. 

Sakura had since been taken under Tsunade’s wing and taught various forms of jutsu, water dancing and even medical ninjustsu which she took great pride in. She had even accompanied Tsunade to the battlefield many times to watch over and heal the injured shinobi. 

‘They fight and lay down their lives for us, the Senju. They put their trust in us, so that their families are looked after by us after they are gone. We owe them that, so it becomes our responsibility to watch over their women and children and heal them in battle’ Tsunade had explained. 

Sakura took those lessons to heart and had pored over scrolls on medical ninjutsu. She had painstakingly perfected the basics of her dancing form, moving onto more complex movements with a tanto and sometimes senbon which she often hid skillfully in the sleeves of her yukata.

Sakura was always eager to learn new skills that would enable her to fight on the battlefield, her friend Ino often called her a reckless war monger and proceeded to shake her head in exasperation, but Sakura knew it what her calling was in the end. To heal the injured and die protecting the ones she loved was her dream. 

Ino never understood that, she simply brushed her golden strands and smiled wistfully at the suitors her father introduced her to. She was from a Senju affiliate clan after all and spent her days reading up on floral properties and herbs. Sakura always thought she’d make an excellent herbalist, if she stopped batting her eyelashes at every boy she saw her own age.

She heard her mother call her, jarring her from her thoughts.

‘Sakura, do take a stroll with me, it’s such a lovely afternoon’

‘Hai, oka-san’ 

The two walked through the cobbled pathway leading to the vast terrain of the Senju gardens. They hosted every flower imaginable and Sakura had always admired the serenity of the place.

‘Sakura, I’ve been speaking to your instructors, they all tell me you’ve made great progress in your learning and I know for a fact that you’re clearly making progress with your medical ninjutsu’

‘Arigato, oka-san. I had hoped you would let me accompany you to tomorrow’s battle. I want to help!’

‘That can wait’

‘Huh?’

‘Sakura, you are my child and heir, make no mistake and I’ve taught you not to let anyone tell you otherwise. You are a Senju and this clan’s heir and that sometimes means making choices that may not be in our best interest at first but are necessary’

‘Oka-san I don’t understand’

‘This war has gone on for so long, the losses are piling up on both ends. You are too young to grasp the burden that is brought along with losing the one’s we hold so dear. The Uchiha are closing in near our borders and very soon, they will be on our doorstep’

‘We can fight them. Every member of the Senju household and affiliated clans would gladly lay down their lives, I’ll go to the front too, we’ll both fight them!’ she exclaimed

‘I have no doubt. But what we need is to seek a permanent solution. This is why I intend to invite the Uchiha clan elders here at Senju manor’ 

‘What? But, Oka-san! Why?’ Sakura was completely shocked.

‘Sakura, I haven’t discussed this with anyone because I wanted to inform you first. I know this is a lot to ask, but we must all play our part in this war and make difficult choices. So I plan on convening with our elders and with their blessing and consensus, I plan on sending an invitation to the Uchiha clan with a proposition’

‘A proposition’ she parroted, still stunned

‘Fugaku lost his eldest son and heir many years ago, his second born is the heir apparent. I intent on unifying our clans by proposing a marriage between the Uchiha and Senju heirs’

Sakura went numb with shock. She felt hurt, confused, betrayed and anger all at once. It was too overwhelming to think. 

Marriage to the Uchiha? 

The enemy? 

She would have to marry an Uchiha. Someone she barely knew, or never met. Someone she hates. 

How is this fair? 

She blinked several times and steadied her breath that had become restless and shallow.

‘Oka-san. We were taught that they are the enemy. Am I supposed to forget all that and live with this man!’ she implored her mother to find some sort of reason. 

‘He would hate me just as much, and if I lived with them, they would become my gaelors! They would be cruel to me. This man will be unkind and brutal. You know what they are like in battle.’ 

Tears had started to streak down her cheeks. Sakura saw her life in front of her, a bleak and cruel existence that she would never wish upon another. 

‘Sakura, get a hold of yourself!’ Tsunade admonished.

Gulping, she steadied herself. 

‘Regardless, I have already decided on it. I’m going to announce it to the elders this evening and send a letter to the Uchiha. Consider this a courtesy, if you were a Hyuuga, you wouldn’t have been asked in the first place’

She sighed when she noticed Sakura’s slumped shoulders. ‘Try to find some solace in the situation. The boy is around your age and his mother, Mikoto is a kind woman I’m told.’

When Sakura remained silent she squeezed her shoulder in a gesture of reassurance and walked away.

Sakura ran and barricaded herself in her room. She didn’t even heed her maid’s call for dinner and snapped at anyone who would talk to her. 

When Tsunade announced her decision to the Senju elders, she had rightly predicted their shock and outrage.

‘No Uchiha has set foot in our home. They will murder us in our sleep!’ cried elder Homura

‘They may see our position weak now that they are about to take over Shiro pass’ said Hashirama quietly.

It caused a great murmur of assent among the others present. 

‘I proposed the idea because I’m not thinking of our immediate victory, I’m thinking of long term peace’ argued Tsuande

‘Madara will never concede to it. He still harbors ill will. He won’t forgive or forget the death of his brother and grandson.’

‘And we can’t forgive or forget the death of my father and uncles, my brother and beloved who should have been my husband! We’ve all suffered loss, there’s no denying it, but there must be people in the Uchiha clan who are just as tired as we are and seeking peace. Otherwise, our very existence would be wiped out.’

Tsunade’s eyes swept the room, daring them to challenge her. 

‘If you have decided then it would seem imprudent to deter you from this goal, but if Madara refuses, we must be prepared for an all-out battle’

‘Hai, Oji-sama’ 

Once the proposition was accepted, Tsunade consulted her almanac and sent a formal letter of introduction and her invitation to the Uchiha on a favorable day. 

She sighed; fortunes are made with bold steps. She wonders if a favorable fortune was what their future held. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sasuke walked into the meeting room at the Uchiha Compound, he was surprised to see his grandfather hunched over a desk with papers littered everywhere around the room. The minimal furniture that was usually so impeccably placed was upturned too. He looked at the others present who were just as perplexed. 

‘Oji-sama’ Sasuke announced.

His grandfather merely grunted.  
‘What is going on?’ Sasuke asked. He noticed that there were two strangers in the room too. He wracked his brain to go over the names of the Uchiha affiliate clans and members his father had made him memorize as a child, but nothing came to mind. 

‘You take us for fools?!’ Madara roared at the strangers. ‘What is Tsunade playing at?’

Sasuke looked at the strangers once more. Then it clicked. The young man wore a serious expression and a high ponytail while the brunette woman next to him looked strong but clueless to the nuances of politics; both were dressed in simple hakama and kimono meant to signify their role as envoys from Senju.

‘What do the Senju want then? Are they calling surrender?’ he asked casually leaning across the sturdy wooden pillar in his grandfather’s study.

‘They are calling a ceasefire, at this very moment’ spoke Fugaku stoically. 

He never displayed emotion so openly, yet Sasuke could tell he was just as surprised as everyone else. 

‘Hn. Your hime thinks we’ll accept your terms now that Shiro pass will be ours soon and her days are numbered. Do you take us for fools?’ 

‘Tsunade-sama implores you to seek reason and peace. She’s proposing a long term solution’ spoke up the woman.

‘Where was this peace when her father hacked off Itachi’s head?!’

‘Probably the same place when your son played with her brother’s mind’ the male envoy pointedly nodded at Fugaku.

‘Hn’ grunted Fugaku

Sasuke watched the exchange with narrowed eyes.

‘What terms did she propose?’ he asked

Everyone suddenly looked at him uneasily. 

‘Tsunade has written to us by formally introducing herself and inviting the main family and elders over to Senju manor to discuss peace terms. As a gesture of good faith, she has declared a cease fire. No Senju ninja would take up arms against us.’

Sasuke blinked twice registering the obviously shocking news.

What the hell was she playing at?

‘I take it that’s not all’ he tried to keep his confusion at bay.

‘No. In addition, she has brokered a marriage proposal between our clan heirs’ at this Madara looks over at Sasuke whose eyes have narrowed to slits.

‘I see’ he replied stoically.

How dare she? He seethed internally, who gave her the right?

‘So I have to marry Tsunade now? Their famed princess’ 

‘No. Tsunade had already declared an heir many years ago. She has propositioned that you marry her daughter Senju Sakura’

As if the situation wasn’t ridiculous enough already, now he had to marry someone he had never met or seen before. How ridiculous. 

‘You think it’s a trap’

‘Of course it’s a trap’ exclaimed Fugaku. ‘How can it not be at this crucial point?’

Sasuke looked over at his mother who stood silently observing everything, she smiled at him warmly. Sasuke knew she was trying to quell his anger and fear. 

He needed to process and vent his anger at the situation but with tensions already high, he needed it to be something they could discuss without the Senju listening in. 

He spoke to the guards who had brought the envoys in. 

‘Take them to the guest quarters, make sure they are fed and watered and set up living arrangements for them. We need to discuss this among ourselves before we give you an answer’

‘Sasuke are you falling for this charade?’ accused Madara.

‘That is Nara Shikamaru, Tsunade’s closest advisor and battle strategist and Shizune her friend, companion and closest confidant. If Tsunade wasn’t serious, she wouldn’t have sent these two. It’s a gesture to earn our trust. For now, the least we can do is acknowledge their good faith and call a council with the elders’

Sasuke spoke with such finality in his voice that no one dared to retort. Mikoto beamed at him while Fugaku looked at him with a blank face. However, Sasuke could see his eyes had softened; perhaps he was proud of him after all.

‘Hn. Pointless’ glowered Madara, but he didn’t press the point further and called for a clan meeting. 

Sasuke couldn’t care less about the old geezers debating. He knew what they were going to say. The thought of how his life was being sold like cheap cattle only made him nauseous. He needed to vent his anger and frustration out so he headed to his private living quarters in the Uchiha Compound that had an attached private training space. 

He grasped his chokotu and started slashing away at nearby trees. When that wasn’t enough he threw his kunai and shuriken and beat up target practices. It went on for several hours and even when Sasuke felt his muscles scream in protest as he moved, he didn’t give up. 

Exhausted and dazed, he collapsed on the training ground with his arms spread in an eagle-like position. 

‘Hm, you’ve always pushed yourself beyond your limit, Sasuke. Why did you have to be so stubborn?’ his mother chuckled softly as she came into his line of vision. 

‘Hn. Ka-san’

‘Let me help you up’

‘I’m fine Ka-san’ he swatted his mother’s offered hand away and sat up.

‘Let me at least put some bandages on?’ 

He couldn’t deny his mother’s request, so he sat there on the ground while his mother tended to the gashes in his arms.

‘I know you’re shocked and angry at the situation’

‘An understatement’ 

‘Hm. But there’s no reason why we can’t make the most of the situation’

‘Ka-san, I don’t see this as a worthy situation’

‘Sasuke, what’s really bothering you?’

His mother really knew how to get to him, he had always thought that it was unfair and a blessing simultaneously.

‘I shouldn’t even be in consideration. I wasn’t supposed to be the heir’

She looked crestfallen for a moment but replied calmly after composing herself.

‘Sasuke, there are lots of things that didn’t happen. What’s the point of dwelling on the ‘what ifs’?’ 

‘Izumi was from the clan.’

‘Hai, sweet girl. But I think we have a real chance at peace and happiness. Tsunade is a famed healer and fighter in her own right. I have no doubt that would have gone to great lengths for the girl’s education’

‘I heard she was adopted. They didn’t even have the decency to bind us to their blood’ he sneered. ‘They hate us and she would be no different.We were always told that they’re the enemy, fight them, kill them, no questions asked. How can I achieve happiness with someone who hates me and my family?’

‘What difference does it make if she isn’t of Senju blood? She has the name and besides, she is the jewel of their clan and their offering it to us. As far as hatred is concerned, they don’t know us, and we don’t know anything about them. But would it be so bad to try? They sought us out; despite suffering loss too, let’s not forget that. In any case if this backfires, we’ll still go to war. It won’t be new for us’ Mikoto shrugged and smiled.

‘My darling boy. You have nothing to fear, you are an Uchiha, our pride, our future and only you can lead us forward. Why not consider every avenue, especially an opportunity like this when it’s arrived so fortuitously.’

Sasuke remained silent. His mother spoke with great reason, yet he had vowed to avenge his brother and sister-in-law’s deaths with the blood of the Senju. He couldn’t cast that aside.

When he voiced his ambition to his mother she looked at him with a frown.

‘Sasuke, the last thing we need is for you to die so recklessly. You must remember your position as clan heir. Sometimes we make decisions that are a bitter pill but they are necessary especially when you have many lives at stake’

Sasuke sighed, he should have kept his mouth shut. 

‘Fine,’

Mikoto brightened immediately.

‘The elders are still debating over Tsunade’s letter. I’ve never seen them so active. Perhaps it’s given them a chance to regale their tales of valor’

‘I’ll go speak to them’

He made his way to the council chamber struggling with what he was going to tell them.

When he arrived, his father looked at him as he took his place next to him. 

‘Sasuke, have you thought over this?’ grunted Fugaku

Sasuke’s eyes swept around the room until he met his cousin Obito’s dark irises, having married someone out of the clan too, he felt Obito could at least understand his situation somewhat. But the man simply shrugged and smiled at him. The poor besotted fool.

He cleared his throat and addressed notable members of the Uchiha. 

‘I understand your outrage, Ji-sama; believe me no one is more outraged than I am at this point. But after careful consideration I’ve realized that sometimes to achieve peace and stability, we must wade our way through a murky and often dark path. I think we should consider this as an opportunity and meet with the Senju. If things don’t go well, we’ll be aware of their inherit weaknesses and strike accordingly. I suggest leaving in a fortnight in a small delegation comprising of the main family and our elders. If we leave in smaller numbers they won’t be suspicious. Meanwhile, Obito can lead the main battalion stationed near Nagami border towards the outer walls of Kyoku village. Our intention will be to negotiate, but we’re not foolish enough to not come prepared’

There was silence in the room when he concluded but was broken by Madara’s booming voice calling for Sake and celebration!

Later in the evening, Madara called for Sasuke in his private chambers.

‘Sasuke, today, as our clan bore witness, you showed great strength in the face of adversity. Some battles are fought outside the battlefield, and your greatest battle, has just begun. I know you meant well, but I advise you to be weary of everyone around you. This Senju brat, we know nothing of her and I’m told she isn’t of their blood. How ridiculous’ he sneered.

‘Hai-Oji-sama, I will act how I see best.’

Madara nodded and dismissed him. 

When Sasuke left his quarters he felt uneasiness settle in the pit of his stomach, like he had just signed up for the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade crossed the vast courtyard to enter into the private chambers located in the east wing of Senju manor. She headed straight for Sakura’s living quarters where the maids told her she was refusing to eat. 

‘Sakura what is the meaning of this!’ she barked, sliding the shoji doors apart.

Sakura laid there on her futon, her long flowing pink hair streaming across the pillow, lank and dull.

She didn’t even look up from her place.

‘Sakura, you need to take of yourself’

‘So I can be presented like an ornament to the Uchiha, mother’

‘So you can do your part in this war and in times of peace. This is no way to live!’

Sakura glared back at her. 

‘Sakura, the Uchiha delegation is coming over in three days, I expect you to be presentable and meet with them.’

‘I’m not going to be there and I’m definitely not meeting them’

‘Sakura, I don’t think I taught you to act like a petulant child in the face of adversity. I thought I taught you to stand tall and face your challenges. This is another battle, fleeing it will only result in your death’

When Sakura gasped, she gave a light chuckle

‘Symbolically of course’

‘Alright, Oka-san. But why do I have to meet them when it’s already decided?’

‘You mean you don’t want to meet our betrothed?’

‘I don’t know’

‘Think about it, so few of us get to have the option. I met Dan and instantly fell in love with his kindness’ she smiled, clearly reminiscing.

‘Dan-sama wasn’t an Uchiha or a brutal warrior. He was a kind scholar and strategist’ 

‘Be that as it may, the choice to meet the boy is yours’

With that, Tsunade left a conflicted Sakura to her thoughts.

Sakura had spent the last few weeks holed up in her room refusing food and taking her lessons. To her the whole situation was unfair. Tsunade had never indicated that she would be married anytime soon hence when she uncharacteristically brought out the topic, it puzzled Sakura and shocked her. 

She had always thought of her mother as a reasonable woman, abiding by logic and yet instead of a logical battle strategy she decided to use another tactic. Sakura would have agreed if she weren’t so blindsided by the decision. She not only felt betrayed but somehow, she had another arduous battle ahead of her. 

Slapping her cheeks together, she decided that her mother despite her impulsive decision was right on one front; some battles are fought out of the battlefield and her greatest fight was only beginning. She wasn’t going to let some Uchiha brat dampen her spirit. She won’t let them break her!

Calling her handmaids, she began to tidy up her surroundings and herself. If she was going to match them in a test of wills, she must begin with maintain a calm and presentable façade. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When news of the Uchiha-Senju marriage reached other villages and clans, their clan members wasted no time in extending either their congratulations, rejoice or disdain. 

There was however, once such person was ecstatic over the news.

‘Ha! How did you get roped into being the clan’s guinea pig’ exclaimed a blonde loudmouth Sasuke reluctantly called a friend.

‘The same way your parents did’ he retorted with gritted teeth.

He knew he had struck a nerve but he didn’t care, Naruto always brought out his competitive streak. 

Naruto’s parents had married to secure peace with Uzushiogakure, a small land governed by the Uzumaki clan. The Uchiha needed a safe passage into Senju territory and hence approached the Uzumaki tribe. However, with Mito and Hashirama’s marriage already in place, the Uzumakis were thrown into chaos. In the end, the peace treaty failed and the Uchiha had to go to war on Uzushiogakure too. By then Minato, from the affiliate clan Namikaze, and Kushina were already deeply in love and couldn’t part with one another, so Kushina had to break off all bonds and side with the Uchiha. A feat she mustered with great strength and diplomacy. 

‘Okay that was a low blow. You know their marriage resulted in a failed peace treaty. Ka-chan is still upset how she couldn’t go back. But I bet she’ll be excited to see Mito-ba again’

‘You’re not going to Senju manor’

‘No but we’ll be there at your wedding won’t we, teme!’

Sasuke frowned, somehow the idiot saying it out loud only resulted in aggravating him. It was already being discussed yet saying it out loud made it all the more real for him. He really wanted it all to be over with soon. A part of him still hoped that the meeting between their clans would fail and they would resume battle. It was much easier to cut down a person rather than make peace with them. 

Sighing he left Naruto to his own devices, deciding that he had had enough for that day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sasuke and the Uchiha delegation arrived at Senju Manor they were received with a terse and civil welcome. It was clear as day that neither the Uchiha nor Senju had forgotten the loss each clan felt but had decided to keep their differences aside. 

Tensions were running high and everyone waited with bated breath as Madara lumbered forward to meet the Senju head, Tsunade. 

‘Lady Tsunade’ he boomed, inclining his head slightly. Sasuke knew he wasn’t bowing down as a sign of exerting his dominance over this meeting, because when it came to two ancient clans, optics meant everything.

‘Madara-san’ she replied equally terse. 

If this is how it started, Sasuke didn’t want to think about the actual negotiation. 

‘We are so glad to see you here, please do come in. It must have been a tiresome journey; our servants have prepared the entire northern wing for your arrival. Why don’t you rest and we can convene for our joint meeting in the evening when everyone is refreshed’ she continued with a dignified tone.

Madara grunted in approval. He then turned towards the other members of Senju present, his eyes roaming and then fixing on one person.

‘Hashirama’

‘Madara. It’s been too long’

‘Ah. Yet nothing has changed’

‘We’ll see won’t we?’

Madara grunted and the Uchiha delegation moved towards their designated quarters.

Sasuke noted that they hadn’t bothered to introduce them to their heir. He supposed they had no intention to or that they were waiting for the right time. Just like they were to unleash a torrent of disgruntlement for killing half their family, he thought grimly.

When he noticed a pair of eyes on the back of his head, he stopped and turned around, but saw nothing. He supposed the whole ordeal was getting to him, making him nervous. 

He sighed and moved forward.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sakura saw the party arriving from her window, she didn’t know what to think. However when they met with her mother and great-grandparents at the gates, she realized how monochrome they all were with their pale skin and dark hair. 

Sighing, she felt even more out of place just thinking about living with one of them.

‘Hm, that tall one’s really cute, I hope that’s their heir’ said Ino from beside her. She had excitedly convinced Sakura to spy on them from her room. Her brashness had uplifted her spirits slightly and even made the serving girls giggle. 

Sakura had asked them to dress her up in muted colors. Her kimono was a dark blue with soft pink flowers painted on it. She had even asked the girls to pin her hair up on the side to make her appear older and dignified. She had completed her look with a deep red obi tied around her waist. 

She knew her mother had put in the effort to show the Uchiha that they meant long-standing peace and that her words were carefully crafted to appease them. So she had decided to play her part and look like she wanted something like this to happen. She believed in displaying a show of poise, dignity and respect towards their adversaries and her dressing up in Uchiha colors only reflected that. 

If anything it got her Ino’s seal of approval which was a first. She had taken one look at the girl and smiled approvingly at her. She had also insisted that they spy on the welcome party, hence Sakura had found herself sitting near her window studying the infamous Uchiha’s features and recognizing some of them from the time her mother had religiously drilled their names in her head. 

‘That’s Uchiha Mikoto, the matriarch’ she pointed out. 

‘She doesn’t look stern like the rest of them’ replied Ino

‘No, I guess not. That sour looking man next to her should be her husband’ 

‘So he’s the one who plays with people’s minds’

‘Just like her did with Uncle’

‘Then that should be Uchiha Madara, the head of the clan, the one that’s meeting with Tsunade-sama’

‘Hm. He doesn’t look too happy does he? At least we’re making the effort to conceal our emotions’

‘What a grouch!’ exclaimed Ino and they both dissolved in fits of laughter.

When the party had started to move, Sakura noted the young man and how weirdly his hair stuck up. Almost like a chicken. When she voiced it out to Ino she simply looked at her dumbfounded.

‘You’re right, though his jawline makes up for it, how is this fair?!’

Sakura chuckled. Her friend was too enamored to see anything negative at this point so Sakura dropped the subject. 

‘He’s looking this way’ whispered Ino harshly and both girls proceeded to hide behind the window concealing them, laughing hysterically. It’s not every day that the Uchiha arrive at their household. They were going to make the most of it. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When evening arrived, the entire Senju manor was lit up with oil lamps and the air was perfumed with Jasmine flowers. If it were any other day, Sasuke would have appreciated the lengths and efforts the Senju were making, which proved his previous theory of it all being a trap, completely null and void. 

He felt that they were sincere, yet he wasn’t going to lower his guard simply because Tsunade said a few selected kind words. He had long learned that diplomacy came with sweet words even if they were hollow.

Sighing, he made his way to the main council chamber of the Senju household. It was an impressive room, with a high wood-paneled ceiling and ancient tapestries draped across the walls. 

It was a stark contrast to the Uchiha meeting rooms that displayed low tables, tatami mats and the occasional stone tablets and scrolls documenting their previous decisions. 

Senju Tsunade and Uchiha Madara occupied the plush cushions on the head of a very long and low raised table. His parents sat on the left side while the Uchiha elders were seated next to them. The Senju elders and representatives along with a few members of their affiliate clans were seated on the other side of the table. 

Sasuke took his place between his father and Madara. He bowed slightly at Tsunade who nodded in return. 

‘Sasuke, I presume. Welcome, I’m glad to see you. Now that we’re all here, I’d like to introduce you to our elders and affiliate clan heads’ she waved her hand down the right side of the table. 

‘My grandparents you know of course,’ to which Sasuke bowed far more deeply than before. If anything he decided to show respect to Uzumaki Mito, in regard of his favorite aunt, Kushina. 

‘Our elders, Homura-sama and Koharu-sama, our affiliate clan heads, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza and Aburame Shibi.’ Sasuke and his mother nodded while Madara, his father and the Uchiha elders merely grunted.

‘I’ll cut to chase, we’ve already offered you our terms, and our troops will not take up arms as long as you are under our roof. In honor of our good faith, I will not question why you stationed an entire battalion on our borders when this was supposed to be a peace negotiation’ she said with her eyes narrowed at Madara.

‘We were weary of it being a trap’

‘I see’ she responded tersely ‘Clearly you can see that it wasn’t’

The atmosphere changed at once, suddenly, everyone was weary and waited for the ball to drop and the negotiations to end right away. 

However, Tsunade then turned towards Sasuke and leaned forward so only he and his parents, being nearby, could hear. 

‘I had already asked Sakura if she would like to take this opportunity to meet you and she agreed. If you wish, the Senju gardens are a relatively tranquil place, if you proceed, you will find her there. But it’s entirely up to you’ she smiled.

Sasuke was left confused. How was he supposed to answer that? He looked around at his mother who smiled encouragingly. He assumed it was her way of saying that it couldn’t hurt to try.

Sighing, he nodded at Tsunade and the latter beckoned a guard nearby to direct him to the gardens.

Sasuke ambled away from the growing whispers of the room and headed towards the inevitable. He knew it had to happen, he just couldn’t bring himself to be apathetic about it. He has never met this person, yet he was going to sign his life over to them, how is that justified?

Itachi and Izumi had never met either and neither had their parents until their wedding day. To be fair, Izumi had been a regular guest at their household so it wasn’t a complete surprise when the elders brokered their match. This Sakura person however has never set foot in the Uchiha compound much less talked to any of them. He doesn’t even know what they’re like. 

Stepping carefully into the gardens, he noticed a similar perfumed air and lanterns dangling from all ends. It was quite a sight to behold, however as he inched closer, he caught sight of a scene that he would never likely forget, thanks to his sharingan. 

Standing there in the middle of the gardens, with a soft glow casting on her features from the lanterns and the setting sun, was a petite figure, clad in a deep colored kimono. Sasuke noted that the Uchiha colors suited her. However, his breath caught up in his throat when his sight was set on the vivacious pink of her hair. It was almost nostalgic, like he had seen it before. A misplaced softness in the harsh plains of Kuro valley, it was like someone had tossed icy water from Ninto Lake that ran near the Uchiha compound. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he had been briefly enamored by the enemy. An enemy that was soon to be bound to him in matrimony no less.

The thought made him frown.

She turned and caught sight of him. Bright green doe-eyes and pink hair, the girl wouldn’t last three days if she were thrown to the Uchiha wolves, he thought morosely.

She however, looked at him with wide eyes blinking rapidly, nervously. Biting her lip and lowering her head, she inhaled inaudibly and addressed him.

‘Uchiha-san’ she inclined her head slightly.

‘Senju-san’ he grunted in response. It was clearly a test of wills.

‘I’m pleased to see you here. I have heard a great deal of your battle prowess from my mother’

‘Hn. It wasn’t like they left much of a choice’ He knew he sounded harsh, but the girl was too soft, too fresh in his eyes and she clearly needed to assess her situation before agreeing to this entirely.

‘No I suppose not. Though in all fairness neither one of us were given a choice in the first place’

He nodded curtly and looked around he gardens. An awkward silence fell over them. He could see from the corner of his eye that she was visibly fidgeting probably thinking of an exit strategy like he was.

‘Do you like it here so far?’ she asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Desperately so, he noted.

What kind of a question was that anyway?

‘Hn. Less morose than the Uchiha compound, there are more lanterns here. More gardens too and less training grounds.’ 

Senju manor had less space for training their shinobi, clearly the structure reflected their preference for peace and a weak fighting style. He didn’t mention any of this out loud, he wasn’t a fool like his loud mouth friend.

She frowned at that and rightfully so. Clearly she harbored similar ideals.

‘We have private training grounds, more suited to each individual’s skill set’

‘Ah’

‘The affiliate clans have their own space in their quarters’

He nodded but didn’t press further so the conversation died again.

‘Do you have any other interests besides training?’ she asked after a beat.

‘No’

He could see her pursing her lips, so she was disgruntled just as he was. 

‘I-’ she began but was interrupted. 

‘I think the clan elders are waiting for us. They were discussing terms when I left. I suppose I will see you on the wedding day. The Uchiha compound isn’t as welcoming but we value pride and honor and family above all else. Anyone who betrays those ideals suffer a fate worse than death’ he then turned on his heel and left. 

There was no point prolonging a tedious conversation. The girl clearly wasn’t as skilled as he had thought. She didn’t seem all that accomplished and he was marrying her anyway, their arrival at the manor was an affirmation. 

There was no point in making hollow conversation. There was plenty of time for that later. Somehow, he found the thought even more unsettling. 

When he returned to the council chamber, his eyes met Tsunade and he gave a terse nod, hoping she would understand his consent. 

The smile she gave in return proved that she understood. The next hour was spent in discussing preparations for the wedding and who would be invited. Representatives from different clans also had to be notified.

It was a long meeting and when Sasuke finally turned for night, he wondered the direction his life was taking. 

Did tiptoeing around a complete stranger really achieve peace?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had never met someone so egoistic and infuriating!

How dare he interrupt her! She was really trying to make the effort yet he strode in like he owned the place and pretended to talk over her!

He merely grunted at her in response and didn’t even bother to get to know her! How on earth is she going to sign up her life to a man who is the epitome of crudnss and contempt? 

She had bothered with her appearance for no reason. She should have met him in her casual yukata, sporting a killer frown that made him back away a few steps, maybe with a sword so he knew she meant business. 

But no, her mother had drilled in her to bring out her best self towards the guests, even if it meant quelling her inner wrath and smiling at the arrogant prick. 

Ino was a fool for thinking him handsome. All Sakura saw was an arrogant, loathsome stranger she would have to live with until her death. The very thought made her nauseous. 

Seething, she stomped back to her room and slammed the doors hard. 

She was never speaking to her mother with kind words ever again!


	3. Chapter 3

The Senju household spent the next few weeks preparing for a historic wedding, the mark of a long standing peace between ancient warring clans. After a joint consultation with their respective almanacs at the council meeting, both clans negotiated on a bride price and that the wedding would take place at Senju manor in the upcoming summer. Sakura would join her husband in their new home near the Uchiha compound by the time winter arrives. 

It was also agreed upon that their fighting shinobi would be allowed to return home and those martyred would be buried with dignity and their families largely compensated. As a sign of their good fortune, both villages had a good season of rainfall and large harvests to usher in a new era of peace. Tsunade remarked it being an extremely auspicious sign of their upcoming life. 

Sakura meanwhile had spent much of her days doing last minute practice with her dancing instructor before she had to depart. On her last day, her instructors and governess beamed with pride and wished her well for her future. She would have basked in their good wishes had she not known what a sour man she was about to marry. The very thought of living with Sasuke made her cringe and convulse internally. 

The Uchiha had returned to the compound to make preparations while Senju had geared up to host a large party comprising of their respective clans and their affiliates. Tsunade had spent the following weeks barking orders to set up spaces for guests, making necessary arrangements for displaying their influence in the land. 

Tsunade meanwhile, had ordered Sakura’s wedding kimono after meticulously taking her choice into account. She had also ordered other necessary items for her wedding trousseau and upon Sakura’s request, indulged her by creating a coffer of special herbs and plants to keep her occupied. Sakura had also expressed her wish to take her medical scrolls and books as a reminder of home which Tsunade didn’t deny.

On the morning of the wedding, Sakura woke up to the screeching of her best friend, Ino who had slept in her room along with a few other selected handmaids. Sakura supposed it was their way to quell her fear. Ino had chatted away the entire time Sakura was in the bath and had even added rosemary, lavender and jasmine to her bath water to ease her nervousness, claiming it a wedding gift from her. Of course she had given her an official gift too comprising of Sakura’s favorite flower seeds and herbs she will need for medicinal purposes. With her and Tsunade’s gift, Sakura had quite the collection and it consoled her a bit. 

It took countless hours until Sakura was ready for the day. She had already fallen asleep a few times while they primped and pruned her up. She had decided to forego the traditional wataboshi headdress, choosing a traditional flowing off white shiromoku with red trimmings. Her hair was artistically pinned on top of her head with a few strands dangling by her sides and back giving her a soft and ethereal look. An off white matching obi was tied around her waist with red trimmings and a heavy silver embroidered uchikake draped over her thin shoulders and tied in the front brought together the entire look. 

The handmaids put some powder and rouge on her face to give her a soft glow while Ino stuck an assortment of geometric gold and blush pink pins on her head. She and the maids then helped put her in the traditional footwear and heaved the translucent veil on her head.  
Concealing her view slightly, Sakura gaped at the person she saw in the mirror. 

Was that really her? She recognized her features but it felt like she was watching someone else through an out of body dream. 

Sighing heavily she rose from her vanity and thanked Ino and her handmaids for all their hard work. 

‘Of course we would be here for you, why did you think otherwise?’ 

Ino stopped her when she was about to speak, ‘Sakura, save your gratitude and your tears, it’s a special day. You know how long we have waited for this!’ 

She was right, Ino and Sakura had often discussed what their marriage would be like, and while Sakura had grown out of it, Ino still clung on the dreams of marrying a prince or a powerful shinobi. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tsunade stepped in to take a look at Sakura. 

‘My child, how radiant you look.’

‘Arigato, Oka-san’ she replied blushing.

‘The Uchiha party is arriving and will be present during the ceremony’

Sakura nodded quelling her nerves.

“Sakura, I know your instructors would have already informed you, but I will impart advice to you as well. There are times when a wife especially a clan heir’s wife is expected to do her duty. There will be elders within the clan who would be curious and interested in the marital affairs of a husband and wife, I advise you to rise to the challenge and play the role expected of you.’

Sakura suddenly became aware of what her mother was trying to say and instantly turned as red as a freshly grown tomato. 

‘Oka-san! I know. Please don’t continue’ she exclaimed

Smiling slightly, Tsunade nodded and looked at her once more before departing. 

‘Thank you for agreeing to this Sakura, you have no idea the lives you have saved’ she said as a farewell which only puzzled Sakura even more however she smiled at her mother and nodded.

__________________________________________

Sakura watched the Uchiha party arrive and settle in Senju gardens. Tsunade had arranged for the ceremony to take place within the main council chamber. She waited in her room with bated breath as they made their way to the main courtyard and disappeared inside the chamber. 

She recognized the Uchiha family led by Madara who bowed to her mother and grasped her great-grandfather’s hand. He even smiled at Mito-ba! The change in Madara’s personality amused her. 

However what happened next shocked her even more; a woman she barely recognized bowed deeply in front of her great-grandparents and practically launched herself at Mito-ba all the while bursting out in tears. 

If it were any other day, Sakura would have been moved or even amused by the older woman’s antics and familiarity with her great-grandmother, as it stood, it wasn’t one of those days and she really wanted to get this over with. She was starving!

Sakura doesn’t usually pass up the chance on giving her body proper nourishment but she was too queasy to eat. She had barely nibbled through breakfast when Ino and her handmaids had started their work. Looking at the arrival party, Sakura could feel the effects of skipping her meal.

After pruning her up, the handmaids had left Sakura in her room. She was to wait to be called upon b her mother where she would then walk towards the makeshift altar. An hour had passed when Sakura, pacing restlessly in her room, was called upon to the grand entrance of Senju Manor. 

She met her mother and Ino who led her up to the courtyard and stopped at the cobbled pathway leading up to the grand chamber. Sakura, as practiced, walked forward carefully so as not to stumble over the yards of fabric tied on her lithe form. She glided forward and saw Sasuke standing there already waiting for her. 

He looked distinctly handsome in his dark blue Montsuki haori and striped hakama. The white haori himo tied everything together and if he turned, Sakura was sure she would see the Uchiha emblem of his back. His hair was longer than she last saw him and spiked at the ends. 

He looked over at her form and frowned a little. She could tell he wasn’t too pleased with the wedding and her for that matter. Still he nodded at her in a civil manner and she inclined her head slightly as she approached closer. Tsunade, Ino and Sasuke’s parents, who were standing behind Sasuke, walked in a procession led by the bride and groom. 

The Senju had tasked a few of the clan’s flutists to play a tune as they led the way to the ceremonial chamber. Clad in light blue yukata and black caps, the men started playing and the procession walked forward to begin the shinzen kekkonshiki.

Upon their arrival, an appointed priest beckoned her and Sasuke forward to begin the ceremony. She saw her mother’s handiwork in the chamber. There were large tapestries symbolizing their collective strength and dark banners bearing the Uchiha and Senju emblem, it was truly a spectacle! She saw the familiar faces of the clan elders and other unfamiliar ones, all of whom were seated in rows around the grand altar and had their eyes set on her and Sasuke. 

Ino and her mother had taken their place in the chamber as the priest chanted towards Kami and began the ceremony in His name. Sakura stumbled forward a bit before recovering, she sneaked a glance at Sasuke and saw that his mouth had formed a hard line, he didn’t look pleased at all. The priest had then called upon them to sit before the altar and began the sankon no gi ceremony.

A serving girl dressed in white kimono poured sake in a cup three times and asked Sasuke to drink from it. He did so three times as per tradition and Sakura was asked to do the same. Sakura was so keen not to jumble the details of her wedding that she didn’t realize her sake cup hadn’t been filled when she brought it to her lips. To quell her embarrassment she pursed her lips and presented the cup silently to the girl for it to be filled. She could see Sasuke rolling his eyes at her antics. She didn’t blame him. She would have done the same.

The sake was drunk three times before moving on to the mikushi azuke no gi, a presentation of a token to kami. Mikoto stepped forward and gave Sakura a golden comb which she wrapped in a symbolic white napkin and turned to give to Sasuke. He took the offering from her and presented it before the priest at the altar as a sign of his commitment to make their marriage work. It almost seemed comical to Sakura, how a ceremony steeped in tradition and depth was trivialized when their match was made, as if their lives were nothing but shogi pieces, moved at will even if it meant dishonoring the sanctity of marriage. 

The priest gave Sasuke a scroll with their vows written on them in dark ink to recite from. He read it out loud, his voice echoing in the silent chamber. Sakura realized how hollow and emotionless he sounded reciting words of love and devotion towards her. It made her stomach churn uncomfortably. He did pronounce the part of unwavering loyalty throughout our lifetimes with great gusto; as much as he could muster she supposed. 

So he shows emotion when it comes to death, how crude! She thought bitterly. 

He concluded with his name and turned to her slightly so she could recite hers. They placed the scroll back and offered a sprig from an evergreen tree to be presented to the gods. Bowing deeply, the couple clapped their hands twice and bowed again. Sake was poured around to the guests and they all drank in celebration with a deep murmur of ‘omedeto gozaimasu!’ 

Sakura was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions.  
It was done.

She was married.

She was an Uchiha.

She would have to live with Sasuke and say goodbye to her life at Senju manor. 

She blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill and allowed herself to be led by a firm yet surprisingly gentle hand on her back. 

She looked up to see Sasuke leading her wordlessly out of the chamber and into the gardens where a small celebration was held. He didn’t meet her eyes but she knew he was well aware of her heightened emotions in that moment. 

They walked silently to the vast Senju gardens and met their guests along the way all congratulating them. 

‘Congratulations teme’ came a cheerful tone.  
‘Hn’ Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh which piqued Sakura’s interest. 

‘Aren’t you going to introduce me?’

‘No’

‘Huh.’ He then turned to Sakura and bowed to her ‘I’m Naruto. Your husband’s best friend, it’s wonderful to finally meet you’

‘Sakura, it’s great to meet you too’

This Naruto was too bright for her on a good day, yet she found herself relaxing and smiling at him. 

‘If you’re done, you’re blocking everyone else’ Sasuke retorted.

‘Shut up teme! It’s not every day you get married. I want to meet the girl who made you change your mind’

Sakura simply laughed at their antics. They were like bickering children. She would never have guessed her husband to react in such a way.

‘No one changes my mind’ 

Clearly Sakura was too quick to jump to a kind conclusion about Sasuke. He was still an arrogant fool.

She watched as he made his way to the table laid out for them. How could she have forgotten his arrogance? It was so clear, even now. 

Sighing she bowed to Naruto and followed Sasuke. Her husband.

When the food had been brought out and cleared up and when the dancing had been done, and sake had been consumed, Sasuke rose from the main table where he and Sakura sat along with their families. 

There was absolute silence in the garden as he looked over towards her, expecting her to follow suit. She rose quietly and followed him as their respective clans lined up and bowed. Tsunade and Ino hugged her as she passed them; the latter shedding tears freely. 

She could see Naruto giving her a small wave and Mikoto smiling warmly at her. Sasuke led her through a caravan waiting for them. It was a simple carrier pulled by a great palomino horse. She quickly clambered on and skirted away slightly as Sasuke sat next to her and they set off to their new home.

She could see Senju manor fading away in the distance and her heart constricted painfully. She was leaving her childhood home and as she looked at the man next to her, the future didn’t give her much of a comfort. 

__________________________________________ 

Sasuke had never been so irritated or uncomfortable. Not even Naruto had brought forth such annoyance in him. Yet as he saw his new bride all he could think of was how annoying she was!  
Granted that she didn’t look so completely unfortunate on their wedding day but she hadn’t been the epitome of grace either; stumbling and fumbling like a child. How pointless!

He had retrained himself from sighing too much during the ceremony. They had reached their new home around dusk. The sky was painted in a rich ombre color and stars had just begun peeking through when Sakura emerged from the caravan and adjusted her kimono. Handmaids emerged at once helping her through and she was escorted to the main house. 

Sasuke motioned for the driver to leave and he began his trek over the cobbled steps leading to their cliffed home. Tsunade had mentioned Sakura’s love for the forest before they had left the manor the first time. Sasuke hadn’t thought much of it until his mother had advised him to do something for Sakura. 

He had found the whole notion pointless but he had begrudgingly conceded and tasked some of the affiliate clansmen to help him build a house. He was surprised when so many rose up to the challenge. Neji and his friend Lee had wordlessly gotten to work while Naruto and Kiba had grinned toothily and proceeded to make jokes about his nuptials. Even his old friend and mentor Kakashi had commented quietly on unlocking the wonders of a woman’s heart and proceeded to gift him a horrendous looking book.  
He had seen Kakashi carrying it around, so he assumed nothing good could come out it. His curiosity however, had gotten the better of him and he chanced a peak at its inner contents, only to throw it across the yard and burn it to its core until he was ride of it. He would not entertain such filth!

When Sasuke made his way through the main courtyard and into his room, he noticed how still his new wife looked standing in the large room. She seemed to be in contemplative thought when he emerged. She jumped when she noticed his presence and proceeded to smile up at him meekly. 

‘It’s a lovely home. Very serene, did you build it yourself?’

And it was back to trivial conversation.

‘Yes, although I had help’

‘It’s beautifully made, Arigato’

He shrugged.

‘Ano, I noticed you planted a cherry tree’

She pointed towards the gardens that were attached to the rooms and partitioned through a shoji door. 

‘They’re my favorite, though they won’t be in bloom soon’

‘No’

She fell silent. Suddenly aware of the heaviness of the moment, the both looked away from each other. 

Sasuke knew he had to do his duty, as instructed by Madara and his father, yet he knew how frail she was to his eye. Even though he had seen her on the battlefield, indicating that she wasn’t as frail as she looked, he didn’t want to force himself on someone. Let alone her. No matter what the situation, it didn’t feel right.

Mustering up the courage and rolling his eyes at the awkwardness of the whole ordeal, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

‘These are your private quarters. If you need anything, the serving girls are nearby, you can call for them. I will be in the northern wing.’

He made to move out of the room,

‘But I thought-’

Sighing he turned around. ‘Nothing about this is ordinary and I won’t ask anything of you unless you choose so. I will not share your bed, I will not ask you to disrobe, I will not force my presence here, unless you ask me to’

She looked at him in alarm. Her doe-eyes blinked rapidly trying to piece together what he had just said. 

‘What if I don’t want you to’ she said in a small voice.

‘Then I leave you to it. Excuse me’

He proceeded to leave her, when he turned to look at her he noticed she had her back towards him, her shoulders no longer holding a stiff tension to them.

His grandfather and father would not be pleased at the latest developments but he supposed it was his home and his marriage. No one needed to have an opinion. 

He proceeded to the northern wing of their new home, wondering what in Kami’s name had he just consented to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I looked up a lot of information on ancient Japanese weddings and I really hope I did justice to it. I'm not a native Japanese so a lot of the information is from google and an awesome vlog I found!
> 
> Here's the couple's outfit inspo:  
https://www.barraques.cat/viwall/xwioiR_hd-wallpaper-sasuke-and-sakura-wedding/ 
> 
> A huge shout out to this vlog, they really explained the terms and symbolism aptly:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeJQMvydpzQ
> 
> Lastly, I used the concept of the bride's departure from South Asian weddings, since they're usually a solemn affair. I felt that it reflected the tone of the that particular instance. 
> 
> Anyway, I had a great time researching and taking inspiration from different cultures and traditions, though I hope I got the ancient shinto elements right.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping nearby. She had to really reorient herself before getting out of bed. As she woke up to the unfamiliar cold room, she realized that she had in fact been married off to an Uchiha and that it hadn’t been a bizarre dream. 

Sighing, she stood up and padded down the room to freshen herself. Usually her handmaids would help her but she didn’t find any near her room. When she looked outside, they were nowhere to be found. 

Finding the whole spectacle strange, she went back to her room thinking it to be an Uchiha household custom. They were known for their dexterity after all, maybe this was something expected of her. 

Freshening up as best as she could without any help, Sakura made her way through the wooden corridor to search for her missing handmaids and get ready for the day. 

Her mother wouldn’t have allowed such lax behavior at Senju Manor. Her old handmaids had been her friends and girls she knew since childhood. They had always made sure to heed her calls. This new place held a sinister strangeness and dark aura about it, Sakura felt like an outcast. 

Shivering slightly, she ran her hands up and down her arms. The rainy spell during the summer months had cast a faint chill in the air and Sakura noticed that the missing handmaids didn’t light up the iori either. 

Huffing, she moved across the cold wood, her bare feet thumping against the surface. She looked through the nearest rooms but only found them bare and devoid of many furnishings. She hated sparse living spaces it didn’t look homely at all. 

Sighing she moved on but still didn’t find any servants around. She did however, find a curious looking man staring at her.

‘Kunichiwa Uchiha-san’ He said, bowing deeply.

‘Eto, who are you?’

Half his face was concealed with a mask and his eyes crinkled at her. 

‘Kakashi, a shinobi and a friend to Sasuke’ 

‘Ah, Kakashi-san, it’s nice to meet you’

‘Likewise. Tell me, is there something you need help with?’

‘Oh no, I’m quite alright thank you. I was just getting accustomed to the house’

He raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

‘Also, um, could you please tell me where my husband is? I didn’t see him this morning’ 

‘Ah. Its early, he might be in his study in the northern wing of the house. If you take a turn from here you will be able to find it. It’s a circular space’

‘Arigato’ she attempted to bow at him but he stopped her.

‘No Uchiha-san, you are the matriarch of this house. You don’t bow to those under your care’ 

‘Hai’

She thanked him again and moved towards the study. 

She had turned the corner when she spotted Sasuke walking out of the main study. He looked up and gave her a puzzled look.

‘Eto, Ohayo’ she began

He nodded still looking at her expectantly. 

Sakura felt a shiver up her spine as he gazed at her. His eyes were heavy and intense.

‘I couldn’t find my handmaids this morning. No one answered when I called them and I couldn’t find them out here either’

‘Hn’ he replied but Sakura noticed how his frown deepened and how he had a habit of forming his mouth in a thin line. 

‘Follow me’ he replied curtly.

They walked all the way back to her room. Sakura couldn’t help but shiver in the early morning, it made Sasuke look over in her direction before she could conceal it. 

‘You’re cold’ 

‘Um, hai’ the chill made her subconsciously rub her hands over her shoulders to keep warm.

She heard him sigh and saw him remove his outer haori to place on her thin shoulders.

When she looked up he had already walked ahead wordlessly asking her to do the same. Following him into her (their?) room, she watched him crouch down and light up the iori and straighten himself. 

‘Arigato’ she murmured.

‘Ah’ 

‘Um, here’ she moved to return his haori which he accepted without another word. 

‘Do you know where the handmaids are?’

‘I have an idea’

When he didn’t say anything else she looked at him expectantly.

Sighing he spoke with careful words ‘My grandfather knows where I spent the night. He isn’t pleased and I suspect this was all his doing’ he gestured to the room at large.

They’re still playing the game. Just because we’re married doesn’t mean they stop moving us to their advantage. Sakura thought to herself. 

‘If your grandfather knows, I suspect my mother would too by now’

He nodded. 

Sakura looked outside the open shoji doors at the breathtaking landscape in front of her. Somehow this compound stood as a perfect haven for finding peace but it could also be a prison if she lets them have their way. Didn’t she promise herself she would fight? That this was a battle she had to endure on her own?

Frowning she turned back to Sasuke.

‘I noticed there are a few rooms without furnishings, I would like to change a few things if that’s alright, here in the garden too.’

She noticed how subtly his eyes widened though the rest of his face showed no emotion. 

‘This is your home too. You should do what you please’

‘Hai’ 

____________________________________

Sasuke had woken up at the crack of dawn when the world around him was still slumbering. It had taken him a moment to gather his bearings and recall where and why he was in his current surroundings. 

He had endured a fretful night, tossing and turning in his spare futon, waiting to succumb to sleep, yet it never came. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the valley littered with dying shinobi, crying for help. But what had disturbed him the most was the flash of pink hair. It was like visiting that day at Kuro valley all over again, except this time, he could see clearly who the hair belonged to. 

He saw her turn her head and glare at him in an accusatory manner. He could see a fire blazing behind her viridian eyes, something Sasuke could get used to, as if to accuse him of turning her life around. 

To be fair Sasuke was battling this just as much as she was, but he could see that her predicament was worse than his. For one she had just left her family to live in a foreign land and in an even foreign house. He could see how difficult it must have been for her, if the deep frown on her features is anything to go by. For another, he knew his grandfather hadn’t been pleased at the living arrangements. 

They were both expected to do their duty yet he couldn’t force himself on her. He reasoned that to maintain the treaty he had to maintain cordial relations with Sakura and that meant not forcing her to do anything she didn’t like. Otherwise, he knew her famed mother with her infamous temper would only drop down on him and that was an instance he would avoid at all costs.

When Sasuke had finally risen up, he was notified of a summon from his grandfather to his chambers at the main compound. Sighing, he knew it couldn’t be avoided and got dressed quickly to get the meeting over with. 

Sasuke made the brief trek towards a nearby hill where the main family compound was located, he noticed along the way, how his servants were nowhere to be seen, but he simply brushed it off as to being too early in the morning.

The doors to Sakura’s chambers were shut with no light flickering inside. He assumed she was still asleep although he suspected it wasn’t any better than his night. 

He reached towards his grandfather’s study and knocked.

‘Enter’

‘You summoned me grandfather’

‘Sasuke, come in and shut the door behind you’ he said gruffly.

When Sasuke did so, he stood before his grandfather’s sturdy oak desk with his hand resting behind his back. He felt a distinct sense of déjà vu of a time when he was five and standing in front of his grandfather next to Itachi waiting to be reprimanded. Somehow nothing had changed.

‘Sasuke, why was I informed that you spent the night in your personal study and not in your own quarters?’

He went straight to the point.

‘Grandfather, what goes on in my personal life is no one’s business’

‘On the contrary it is my business!’ he exclaimed. His gruff voice rang in the spacious room.

‘Do I need to remind you what the duties of spouses entail to each other and in extension, to the clan?!’

‘No’

‘I thought as much, but clearly you need to be walked through delicate matters like a child’

‘I know what I have to do’

‘Then I suggest you uphold the Uchiha end of the bargain!’

‘The clan elders will not be too keen to know of this sudden change in tradition and protocol. We are the Uchiha; traditions, and pride is in our blood! Traditions that we pass on to our descendants! Being an heir I suggest you think about that.’ he continued. 

‘We ended the war on terms of peace, with your marriage as a bargain. Part of that meant future generations who would share both Uchiha and Senju blood. In this case, Uchiha blood and Senju practices’ he sneered.

Sasuke could tell he was still sore about the fact that Sakura was adopted. Sighing internally, he knew this was a tedious argument. His grandfather was an impatient man and he did not tolerate oversights. 

‘I will do what is asked of me, at a time I see fit. If you are concerned about results, you will get them, but only when I decide. Not a moment before and not a moment after’ he hoped to convey his message in what he thought was a final and stern tone.

The older man eyed him suspiciously but didn’t say another word. He nodded slightly and Sasuke took this as a cue to leave.

Bowing out, he went back to get started on the new compound’s accounts. He had already entrusted Kakashi with the job, and knew the older man would be visiting him soon enough.

When Sasuke returned to his study, he took a moment to clear up his belongings and stow them away on the side where Kakashi or anyone else couldn’t see them. They would have a field day just like his grandfather. 

When everything had been cleared up, Sasuke noticed the fire in his iori hadn’t been lit up and that the compound was too quiet that morning despite the sun having risen fully. 

Narrowing his eyes, he moved towards the door to investigate when he heard distant voices. He could only make out Kakashi’s deep timbre conversing with someone with a lighter tone, a woman perhaps?

As he stepped out of his study, he heard them parting and footsteps echoing towards him. He later saw the figure turn at the hallway and spot him standing next to the door. 

‘Eto, Ohayo’ she greeted, looking unsure in the first place.

Great more awkwardness, exactly what he wanted now that he had his grandfather to answer to.

He nodded in a civil manner. 

She explained something about missing handmaidens which he found odd at first, but considering his morning meeting, he wasn’t surprised. His grandfather moved fast after all.

Sighing he stalked back to her (their) room to light a fire. Poor girl doesn’t deserve the hostility and pettiness that his grandfather seems to adopt. Noticing Kakashi still standing nearby, he nodded at the older man and asked him to meet him later in his study.

Moving along the corridor, he noticed that she was visibly cold. He decided he wouldn’t want her to freeze to death. it would be most inopportune considering the peace treaty, not to mention Tsunade and the rest of the Senju will be expecting him to honor and respect her; thereby honoring the treaty.

Contrary to popular belief Sasuke wasn’t a cruel shinobi nor did he enjoy tormenting the vulnerable. It made his skin crawl to see the powerful pick on the powerless; he found it extremely unnecessary. 

He lit up the iori in her room and stood there awkwardly trying to decide how to tread next with her. She wanted to change a few things in the compound; something he didn’t think would be right to deny her. She left her childhood home he could at least show her that courtesy, 

‘I met my grandfather this morning’ he went on, weighing in his words carefully searching her face for a reaction.

Her large eyes met his for a moment.

Was that a flicker of fear he saw? Or confusion?

‘What did he say?’

‘He knows where I spent the night, he certainly made his move quickly’ he said, gesturing to the room.

Sakura ducked her head in what he thought was embarrassment.

‘Oh. I hadn’t realized’

‘I think it’s best that you write to your mother, ask her to send your old handmaids’

He almost laughed at her gaping at him. 

‘She would think the Uchiha can’t afford to have handmaids in their house’

She did have a point.

‘I meant that having them by your side would bring some sort of comfort to you. I’m sure you must feel a little out of place here’

It would help to have people around her and by extension him, who are loyal to Sakura and not passing information to his grandfather. 

After a while Sakura nodded and the matter was decided. 

Sighing he made to move out of the room. Maybe he could train a little to clear his head. 

‘Ano, if your grandfather has his suspicions maybe it’s best to not aggravate the situation’

He turned towards her. She was clearly caught in an internal battle. 

He titled his head trying to decipher what she must be thinking.

‘It’s been a day and your grandfather clearly wasn’t pleased.’

‘My grandfather has other pressing concerns and our…alliance shouldn’t be one of them’

‘What did you say to him this morning?’

He raised an eyebrow internally. Where is this burst of bravery coming from?

Clearing his throat he said ‘I told him he shouldn’t trouble himself over something so trivial’

She visibly flinched. He could see his words had a negative effect on her though he didn’t understand why.

‘I see’ she said frostily.

However she went on ‘I do think your grandfather’s concern is valid; and if it means keeping him at bay and keeping all our household staff here, I suggest taking his words in stride. I think you should stay here’

Sasuke was visibly perplexed. She couldn’t possibly mean they share the same quarters?

‘I thought we agreed that you would have your own space’ 

‘We did, but seeing as the other option is managing an entire compound on our own without additional help, I think we can make room for compromises. I suspect this isn’t the last time the elders and your grandfather would intervene in this alliance, and of course there’s still the treaty’

Sasuke remained silent. What was he supposed to say to that anyway? She was giving him a chance to at least pretend like they were sharing the same living quarters like spouses. If anything she was right; his grandfather will not relent unless there’s an heir running around the compound and the peace treaty is solidified.

On the other hand with the marriage still unconsummated, the alliance remains questionable under the laws of the land. Something Sasuke really abhors. He couldn’t care less of social norms, he will not force the Senju girl. It didn’t matter to him if generations of Uchiha treated their wives unkindly, he will not be one of them, his mother would have his head!

Hence Sasuke found himself agreeing to her request politely. 

'Very well'

Exhaling audibly, Sakura nodded and turned away to clear a few things in her room. Sasuke noticed how she had gone back to her nervous self. 

Shaking his head slightly, he excused himself to gather his things in his study to send over to the main quarters. He needed to make the transition quickly before the lost household staff arrived. The thought only angered him and he made a mental note to meet with Kakashi to discuss household and land staffing among other tasks. 

The old man was loyal and would not ask unnecessary questions. He reasoned he was doing this to keep all of them safe. Yet as he thought about Sakura’s reasoning and proposition, he felt that his fears weren’t just fears, and that someone else had noticed as well. 

Somehow Sakura’s suggestion hinted subtly the fact that this alliance was far from over, and that no one would leave them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologize for the late update. Lots of projects and personal tasks needed my attention.  
Anyway, things are definitely moving despite slowly between the reluctant couple. Let me know what you think in the comment section.  
Thank you for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I am sorry for the delay in the chapter; life often gets in the way. I'll try to be more consistent, though I can't commit to anything. Anyway, happy reading! Let me know what you guys think. :)

Sakura woke up to the light streaming through the parchment of the shoji doors. She squinted her eyes a little as she took in the sight before her. She had moved to the Uchiha compound three weeks ago. Three weeks since she left her Senju name and became an Uchiha, the thought still made her stomach clench. 

Rising from the futon, she noticed a familiar form shift slightly next to her. Three weeks since Sasuke moved from his study and into their shared room and Sakura was still not used to his presence. 

She had spent the first few nights lying on the opposite side with her back towards him, terribly conscious of herself. She hadn’t made a sound nor had she dared move to disturb him. She found the whole ordeal awkward and it took an unannounced visit from Ino to help her relax. 

The blonde had marched up to Sakura and demanded details of her marriage. When she hadn’t found any, she berated Sakura and salaciously divulged a few snippets from ladies she overheard whispering in the corners of Senju manor on how to please their husbands. By then Sakura, extremely red in the face, sputtered incoherently and excused herself from Ino’s company until it was time for the blonde’s departure.

Her famously generous mother-in-law Mikoto had similar views, though she communicated them rather subtly. 

Sakura had taken to her instantly upon their first meeting. She felt that Mikoto understood what it felt like to be an outsider. She educated her over the finer aspects of running her own household, something her mother hadn’t really committed to.

Sakura’s mother, the infamous Tsunade, was a formidable warrior, healer and skilled shinobi. She was rough and crude and had spent much of her lifetime on the battlefield rather than at home. To her, education meant sword play, water dancing and medical ninjutsu, so it was no surprise that Sakura would follow suit.

Mikoto however, was a kind and gentle soul who carried herself with an air of dignity and refinement. She did everything with such finesse that Sakura felt brutish compared to her. 

Upon her first visit several weeks after the wedding, Sakura felt at a loss at what to say to her. So Mikoto has swept in and expertly begun a conversation on different topics, ranging from housekeeping, to the traditional tea ceremony.

‘You mustn’t take Madara-sama’s words at heart. Whatever he says, as gruff as he can be, is for the good of the Uchiha in the end. That extends to you too, you are after all, an Uchiha now.’ She had smiled fondly at her and Sakura found herself feeling extremely queasy.

‘Mikoto-san-’ she had begun

‘Please Sakura-chan, you must call me Ka-san’ she admonished lightly.

‘Hai, Ka-san. I wonder if Madara-sama would ever see me as part of the family and not an outsider’

‘You are referring to his removing of your household staff?’

Sakura nodded.

‘Yes, that was a hasty move but don’t despair, he may be standoffish but he wants both you and Sasuke to be happy in the end’

‘Hai’ she reluctantly conceded.

Sakura knew her mother-in-law meant well, and she certainly had expectations of her. After the death of their eldest son, as explained by Tsunade and Mikoto eventually, Sakura realized that this alliance was political and personal in Mikoto’s case. She really did feel alone and had lost her son and daughter in the same night.

Sakura had truly felt sorry for the older woman. She had never met anyone as doting and kind as her and if she were being truly honest with herself, Sakura didn’t mind the duty aspect of marriage. The problem was she was too frustratingly awkward and her husband wouldn’t care to string two sentences together in her company. 

He claimed to not force her to do anything, which she found admirable at first, but since the novelty had worn off, Sakura felt extremely alone.

True to her word, she had written to her mother about sending her household staff, much to Tsunade’s amusement. Her mother had openly insulted the Uchiha in her letter as to not be able to provide household staff for the new couple and conceded Sakura’s request with twenty handmaidens and fifty staff members ranging from kitchen staff to stable boys.

Sakura was however ecstatic to see Tenten again, her childhood friend and close ally who served as her handmaid and close confidant. 

When second month of her marriage had gone by, Sakura had felt less alone, having made her personal mission to add a few personal touches to the place, she had enlisted the help of Tenten and her new friend Hinata to add a smattering of cherry blossoms, herbs and exotic flowers in the vast gardens of the new compound.

She had even hung ornate draperies in the main halls and their now shared bedroom, courtesy of Mikoto and Mito-ba once she had heard of Sakura’s new mission. 

Sakura missed Mito-ba and her mother dearly, her life at Senju manor felt like a distant memory where she had lived a carefree life devoid of responsibility and only focus on her education.

Life at the Uchiha compound, however felt cold and detached. If it weren’t for the presence of the new women around her, Sakura would have flung herself off the nearest cliff. 

Her relationship with Sasuke hadn’t warmed much either, he only either nodded or grunted at her as a response to her fleeting and unsure morning greetings.

A surprise came up to her however one morning as her maids were helping her get dressed for the day. She was to meet with Hinata for afternoon tea and head into town, when Sasuke had come up visibly frazzled. 

Clad in his leather and metal armor, he cleared his throat and spoke up. ‘Sakura’

‘Please excuse us’ she instructed the maid who bowed and left.

‘What is it anata?’

‘There’s been an uprising near the eastern border, near Shimura gate. The villages nearby had always had minor skirmishes but this time it’s an all-out rebellion. I have to ride out to the eastern border tonight to sort it out’

‘I see. What cause are they following?’  
He hesitated.

‘We think there was external involvement. Someone was spreading rumors to incite people to rebel against the Uchiha who are ruling those lands’

‘Like Senju loyalists you mean’ she said, her face impassive.

He looked at her, trying to search for something.

‘Yes. That is what Oji-sama suspects’

‘I see. Not everyone was happy with the alliance’

He grunted in response.

She frowned. ‘You know you could say a full sentence in response’

He wasn’t expecting an outburst and clearly looked surprised.

‘I’ll be sure to do that’ he responded slowly after a while.

She sighed. She didn’t want him to leave after they had an argument, as minor as it was. Mito-ba had told her that it brought bad luck. 

‘Fuun’ she had said and shook her head as if warding off evil spirits.

‘Be safe anata’ she voiced softly.

‘And you’ he replied and moved to exit. 

He suddenly stopped and looked at her briefly

‘You have livened up this place’

‘Yes, Ka-san and Hinata-san helped me pick them out’

He nodded and left.

Sakura exhaled sharply. She always held her breath and got nervous whenever she spoke to him. She supposed it was the general aura that most of the Uchiha family exuded. She wondered if she would exude the same intimidating aura in a few years.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she finished getting ready and wandered around the compound gardens. It baffles her how there are still many who oppose the alliance and want to continue on the path of war.

Shaking her head and bracing herself, she moved to leave the compound to meet Hinata for the day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke had been gone for a week and Sakura had grown restless. She had spent many fretful nights tossing in her large wood-encased futon until sleep gave away. So she took to wandering around her private gardens late at night and eyeing the compound gates for any sight of ‘Kage,’ her husband’s horse.

The midnight colored palomino had been bred and cared for by Sasuke himself. He never let anyone near Kage and refused to let him be tended by the stable boys. He took great pride in Kage and had often ridden to battle with him.

Sighing, she wondered if Sasuke was facing a hard time mediating with the rebel forces; she felt so useless sitting in the compound away from the action.

Uchiha elders or not, the whole thing was unfair! Why should she be forced to mind the compound while Sasuke dealt with important matters of state? She had been educated for this very reason, not rear children and be fenced in!

Huffing out in exasperation, Sakura turned to head back in her quarters when she heard hurried footsteps and a giant bolt moving out of its latch. She saw the guards opening the main gates and ushering in a heavily hooded rider. 

She wondered if someone was delivering a message for her or for Kakashi depending on the urgency of the matter. The older man had been left in charge of the estate in Sasuke’s absence. Maybe something had happened?

Many other guards rushed towards the cloaked rider who seemed to be hunched on the saddle. They helped him down and carried him inside. When one of the guards held up the chochin lantern, Sakura immediately recognized Kage and knew at once that the rider would be Sasuke, she rushed inside immediately.

They would most likely take him to Kakashi, so she dashed towards his quarters, holding up her own chochin and skidded to a halt outside his quarters. The guards had already ushered their clan head inside and waited out the door with bated breath. 

One of them looked up when Sakura was near.

‘Sakura-sama’ he bowed

‘What happened? I saw you bring him in’ she said hurriedly

‘Kakashi-dono would not let you worry-‘

She cut him off ‘I will judge that for myself, now, let me in!’

She didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but she needed to see the extent of Sasuke’s injuries.

When the guards stepped aside, she dashed in to see him, sprawled on a nearby futon his haori drenched in blood and his face pale under the light. Kakashi who was leaning over him to inspect his injuries, looked up and addressed her.

‘Sakura-sama’

‘How is he? What happened?’

‘We didn’t want to worry you’ he began instead.

She didn’t need to hear him stall so she cut him off.

‘I was in the garden taking a stroll and saw the guards bring him in, now tell me what happened!’ she snarled.

What was with everyone coddling her? She was perfectly aware of battle wounds. She had seen them before on her trips to the battlefield with Tsunade.

Sasuke stirred and grunted heavily

‘Minor skirmish, it’s a graze. Nothing to worry about’ he tried to rise but grimaced.

He was clearly in pain.

‘Let me see it, anata’ she said softly and knelt near the futon.

‘You don’t have to’ he began.

‘I am a trained medic, and have treated many battle wounds before’ she gave him a stern look and it shut him up completely.

She focused on the wound on his chest, removing the makeshift bandage he had placed and analyzing it. It was a deep gash and slightly infected. It wasn’t anything too serious but she knew he was in pain despite the façade he was trying to maintain. 

‘Right, Kakashi-san, please get someone to run into the garden outside my quarters and fetch some nokogiriso and akinokirinso herbs. Also, please ask my handmaids to retrieve my medical hakko from my quarters.’

He bowed and left immediately to give instructions.

She wet a wash cloth and sink in Kakashi’s quarters and ran cold water through it. She then placed it gently on Sasuke’s head to let his fever subside. She also cleaned his wound while she waited.

When Kakashi arrived with the items, Sakura instructed him to change the washcloth on his head and went to the nearest desk with her hakko. She took out the items she needed and began grinding the herbs in a paste.

She then cleaned up his wound again and applied the paste on it, bandaging it loosely. 

She also found crushed shoga and yukari in her things and mixed them with a special tonic she had made previously for his pain. She made him drink it and rest.

It was already sunrise by the time she was done and retired to get some rest herself, before she returned to check in on him.  
When Sakura woke up she found that Sasuke had been shifted to her quarters and that he was sitting upright and awake.

‘You’re awake.’ He acknowledged.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Better. The pain is gone’

‘Good. I’ll change the bandage for you’ she moved around the room to retrieve the hakko

‘It’s alright, I can do it.’

‘Right, you were trained to’

‘You heard?’

‘Hn’

‘What happened?’

‘I told you, a minor skirmish’

‘But what brought this on? And that wasn’t a small cut, something definitely happened’

He sighed deeply and looked her.

Sakura understood what he was trying to hide from her.

‘Senju loyalists attacked you’

‘Yes. It was supposed to be a small brokering of peace, a meeting to subside over but, things got out of hand and they attacked. The perpetrators were sent to Tsunade to deal with. I expect Madara will hear about it soon, I’m due to report to him’

‘I just don’t understand. The treaty took place; this marriage was a part of it. Why are they rebelling?’

‘Old prejudices’ he waved his hand off

‘Was there any one from Senju’s side there to mediate?’

‘Shikamaru’

‘Ah, so was he hurt too?’

‘Yes, most likely, not so severely, like I said there were few of us there and it was minor’

‘I see. Other areas won’t take kindly. There could be other places too where Senju and Uchiha loyalists reside who don’t agree with this marriage’

‘Perhaps’

‘I’m a little worried about this infection, so I’ll keep an eye on it by applying more healing ointment, you need you rest. Madara-sama can wait. In fact if he wants his report, he can pay us a visit himself’ she said in a matter of fact tone.

He looked at her incredulously.

‘What?’

‘That’s the first time anyone has given him a pushback, even in his absence’

She smiled. 

‘Senju do things differently’ she replied.

He smiled slightly and took the medicine she offered. 

‘I’m going to go check on arrangement if we are to welcome him in our humble manor.’ She smiled and got up to leave.

‘You learnt all this at Senju manor?’ he asked suddenly.

‘Yes, okasan made sure I knew medical ninjutsu like her. She made it a necessary part of my education. I used to accompany her sometimes to heal the wounded’

Sasuke looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment, like he was calculating something. It made her feel anxious, like he was scrutinizing her, but the moment passed and he nodded at her silently.

‘Thank you Sakura’

She smiled at him and exited the room unknowingly leaving a very conflicted husband in their reluctantly shared quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some terms used in the chapter and their meanings:
> 
> Hakko: box  
Nokogiriso and akinokirinso: medical herb names  
Anata: term of endearment women use for their husbands  
Shoga: ginger   
Ukari: Euclyptus


	6. Chapter 6

When Sasuke had woken up the next morning, he had felt a strange sense of serenity. He recalled being brought in, just as he was about to pass out and being in a lot of pain.

Stretching his neck, he rose up from the futon and got dressed in his kimono slowly. Grunting in pain, he noticed that his reflexes were slower than before but he refused to let it stop him.

Sasuke was about to leave for his study when loud voices were heard beyond the oak doors of his living quarters.

‘I will see him whenever I please, Kakashi, a lowly servant will not stop me!’ Madara’s voice boomed throughout the corridors.

He parted the doors unceremoniously and barged in.

Sasuke stood there calmly waiting on the other side facing his grandfather with a curious look.

‘Oji-sama’

‘I hear you were injured’

‘I’m fine’

‘I see. There was a skirmish at the pass’

‘Yes’

‘Senju loyalists attacked our people; attacked you’ he spat.

‘It’s hard to say. There was a disagreement that escalated’

‘We both know there is still resentment on the Senju’s part. Tsunade has increased the number of men stationed around our old strongholds as guards. She doesn’t trust us’

‘We don’t trust them’

‘We merged our clans together. Trusting them isn’t a choice’

‘Oji-sama, there are those within the Uchiha who opposed this alliance’

‘Sometimes, I think they were right, since the alliance hasn’t borne any fruit’ he spat bitterly

Sasuke tensed; narrowing his eyes, he spoke firmly.

‘We have discussed this matter already, when you know my answer, there is no need to bring it up repeatedly’

‘And while you lay in indecision, Senju loyalists rally up against us at Habachi border’

‘Rally up?’

Madara crossed the room and conjured a scroll from his robe

‘A small force of 200 men have secured the river near the border, effectively cutting off water supply to the nearby Kana village’

Sasuke immediately recognized the problem. Kana village used the river for their grain, majority of which was supplied to other nearby villages and towns including the Uchiha grain stores.

‘I’ll ride out with Kakashi to negotiate with them’ he finally said, moving to get up from his futon.

‘No. The time to negotiate is long past. We need to act!’

‘Oji-sama, Senju will not take this kindly.’

‘Who do you think gave the order boy?’

‘Tsunade proposed the alliance, what does she gain from backing out?’

‘So she can have the satisfaction of triumph over us! Listen to yourself boy!’ he bellowed. ‘It was an elaborate plan to fool us, trick us into thinking the alliance stands while they set up their forces to cut off our food supply’

‘I think your judgment is askew, Oji-sama. Tsunade offered her daughter knowing well that we would not take kindly to treachery’

‘Ha! They sent us a scapegoat! Not of their blood! This alliance isn’t bound by blood. I can see why you’re so reluctant to consummate this union, boy, I would be disgusted too’

Sasuke inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, to gather himself. He felt a rush of emotions simultaneously. Anger, pain, hurt, confusion, he felt them all but he couldn’t bring himself to deal with them in that moment.

‘Oji-sama, have you spoken to Tou-san about this?’ he nodded at the scroll in his hand.

‘No, I wanted you to lead the expedition. I suggest you leave by the end of the week. I take it you’ll have recuperated till then’

‘I think Tou-san needs to be notified as well’

Madara merely grunted.

‘I will see you at the end of the week’ he said and left briskly out of the room.

Sasuke sighed and sank back in his pillows, grimacing at the dull ache. He felt on the cusp of a great dilemma. Senju loyalists who were against the alliance were creating trouble for the Uchiha, naturally their first instinct was to fight. Sasuke thought his grandfather was right in honing that instinct and had they lived in a pre-alliance world, that would have been a logical decision. But Sasuke was not going to dishonor his word and cause grief to his wife. He was loyal to the sanctity of the union and it felt sacrilegious to dishonor it now.

He decided to deliberate on the matter.

Rising up gingerly from his bed, he crossed his room to get dressed and visit his parents.

He met Kakashi leaning on the pillars of the courtyard immersed in a horrendously orange book. Sasuke recognized it immediately and shot him a glare.

Putting it away, Kakashi raised himself up lazily.

‘I take it that didn’t go so well’

‘It went as it usually does’

‘Sakura-sama is taking a stroll with Hinata-sama in the Hyuuga gardens’

Sasuke nodded and walked in the direction towards the main Uchiha compound not far from his home.

‘Are you sure you’re well enough to travel?’

‘Yes and its only walking’

‘Do you feel any pain?’

‘I’m fine Kakashi’ he said irritably.

‘I see. It appears Sakura-sama is an extraordinary healer then’ he smiled teasingly.

Sasuke pursed his lips and gave him a side glance, letting him know that the conversation was over.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and went to speak to his parents.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Do you want to know what I think?’ his mother said gently while having tea after Sasuke had explained the situation to his parents.

‘I know what you’re going to say, but this will put us in a precarious position and make matters worse’

‘We could ask the girl where her loyalties lie, she is Uchiha now. Everything we do would be under our discretion as Uchiha’ said Fugaku gruffly.

‘Then what was the point of the alliance? Why put Sasuke and Sakura through the ordeal if you had to go to war in the end?’ admonished his mother sternly.

‘I think you need to tell Sakura first so she doesn’t receive a shock and it must come from you. I also think Tsunade needs to be notified and we need to solve this diplomatically’ she continued.

‘She would most likely already know, considering Shikamaru’s presence, oka-san and I think that would go against Oji-sama’s wishes’

‘Yes, it might. But are we to cater to whims of bloodshed or pave a new path of peace? Isn’t that why the alliance was placed?’

Sasuke considered his mother’s words. It was one thing to strictly obey the elder’s counsel but this was a different matter and needed to be handled with delicacy, especially with Sakura involved.

‘I will speak with Sakura first and then with the help of the council and Oji-sama, we will send word to Tsunade to renegotiate terms. It wasn’t in the treaty to be assaulted while brokering peace. She will need to have word with her own council’

‘Putting the blame on them then?’ Fugaku interjected gruffly.

‘For now, and Sakura may be Uchiha by name but her roots are Senju, it is why she was chosen and why she is distinct, I at least wouldn’t ask her to forfeit her identity.’

Mikoto beamed which only made him uncomfortable.

‘It would be very inconvenient otherwise’ he said and drew the matter to a close.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That evening when Sasuke arrived back home, he was greeted by Sakura who had informed him promptly of her day with her handmaidens and Hinata and her hopes to tend to the sick and elderly in the nearby town.

‘That can wait. I have to discuss a few things’

‘I take it Madara-sama was not pleased with what happened’

‘No and he’s asked to resolve the matter at Habachi border’

‘What’s at Habachi border?’ she spoke abruptly.

Sasuke looked at her. She must have some idea of their geopolitics, all prominent clan heirs are at least expected to have some knowledge of the matter.

‘A small battalion lies in wake near the border. With the river nearby, they’ve cut off water supply to Kana village’

He could see her putting things together in her mind.

‘They’re cutting off our grain supplies’ she parroted.

‘The Uchihas, yes’

‘No I meant, Senju have a trade agreement in place with Kana village’

He was not expecting that.

‘They get grain from Mikagaya village in the East’ he said.

‘Yes but we get medicinal herbs from Kana village’

‘In any case’ he reverted the conversation back to the dilemma ‘I have to lead an expedition to the village and root out them out’

‘Senju loyalists you mean’ she said tersely.

Sasuke felt a strange sense of déjà vu where he had to leave for a similar mission.

‘Will you kill them?’ she asked after a while.

‘If they resist’

‘And what about the treaty? Am I to pack my bags and leave for Senju manor?’

‘I don’t think it will come to that’

‘Then why are you telling me this? When you decided to deal with them?’

‘Honor commands it’

‘I see’ she crossed her arms and sat on the freshly unfolded futon. ‘Shikamaru-san was there with you; he would have gone back and informed Oka-san about the ordeal’

‘Most likely, but we don’t know for sure’

‘Then I should write to Oka-san and inform her, she will call the council and speak to them’

‘My mother thinks the same’

Sakura’s eyes widened for a moment, clearly what he said surprised her, but she simply smiled a moment after.

She spent the next hour composing a letter to send to Senju compound while Sasuke sharpened his katana with a spare whetstone.

She then sent for her handmaid to have it delivered through a page boy.

‘She would take the letter as consideration’ she told him.

He merely nodded and turned to put away his sword before retiring for the night.

If Tsunade read or received the letter was a mystery to the Uchiha household as news arrived within the next few days of reinforcements arriving at the border comprising of Senju men. The small force of 200 had turned into 800 men overnight and was ready to take control of the nearby villages.

When Sasuke received word from Kakashi, he and 1200 Uchiha shinobi immediately set out with Naruto and Obito leading the charge.

He didn’t get a chance to say good bye to Sakura or get her blessing. If he died, it would be as a warrior who fought for his clan, despite a momentary relapse of peace. He found the thought oddly unsettling but he didn’t have the time to dwell on it.

The small expedition had turned into an all-out clash reminiscent of the old era. Senju and Uchiha clashed once again, disregarding the treaty and reverting to what they knew as their dogma: to kill the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you so much for sticking by this story and appreciating it; It really means a lot. I hope everyone is staying safe in these uncertain times. I'll try to write and update more frequently. It's a great opportunity for the global community to self reflect and practice self-care and what better way than to binge on fanfics! :P Stay safe!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: The chapter contains some gore and violence.

Habachi border was a rugged terrain, surrounded by jagged edged hills and sand dunes. The temperature was alarmingly high for a spring day. When Sasuke and his men arrived he noticed that the small army had already set up camp near the river and were waiting in position. 

So they won’t even give us time to rest up then, he thought bitterly. 

Addressing the shinobi in his command, he commanded them to take battle positions. Riding up in front along with his two other commanders, Naruto and Obito, he unsheathed his katana and gave the order to hold their positions.

He could see the Senju mounting their positions across the rugged plains of the border. They were known for their impatience and brute force. 

Sasuke wanted to use that to his advantage and force them to make the first move. 

To his delight, they fell for it. 

Impatient to a fault, the Senju forces charged forward towards them, smirking slightly, Sasuke commanded the others to stand their positions and drew the opponents in further.

A minute had passed and both forces collided. 

For a while time had stood still for Sasuke, the only thing that mattered was to defeat the enemy, to risk his life for the clan and the honor of the Uchiha. 

But amidst the symphonies of clashing steel, and the quickening of his heartbeat, Sasuke realized that he wanted to stay alive too. For the first time, he didn’t feel the need to die in battle. He wanted to live on beyond the dusty plains of a small insignificant border. He wanted to sit under the cherry blossoms, savoring their shade after a hard training session.

He wanted his senses to be flooded with the soft dewy glow of the morning sun, the sweet floral scent that often lingered in the house from the gardens and soft pink sprawled on the covers of the futon every morning.

He wanted to live to see another day of that. 

Splintering the nearest Senju shinobi in half, Sauske moved meticulously between the armor clad bodies fighting in a brutish and cruel dance to get to the heart of the Senju forces. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura couldn’t focus on what Mikoto was saying.

Granted the woman had a kind and delicate way to converse that can hold anyone’s attention, but Sakura couldn’t focus at their conversation. Her mind kept wondering to Sasuke and the Senju forces.

She felt uneasiness in her stomach that was only made worse by sitting idly by worrying about things. By the time she had risen, Sasuke had already left. She normally didn’t believe in omens, but if Mito-ba were with her that morning, she would have predicted something awful. Sakura tried not to dwell on it so much, but the anxiety gnawing at her and Mikoto’s soft ramblings only made it worse for her to sit still.

‘Ano, Oka-san, I would like to be excused, if that’s alright with you, I feel light headed’ she hoped the older woman wouldn’t take offense.

‘Of course, Sakura-chan, why don’t you go back and retire for the day and I’ll send in our best healer’ she smiled kindly and beckoned her own handmaids to accompany Sakura back to her house.

‘Arigato Oka-san’ Sakura bowed briefly towards the woman and left.

As she walked back to her home, Sakura wondered if Sasuke and the others had reached safely to the border and whether or not it would come down to another battle. She wondered why her mother hadn’t responded to her letter or perhaps she had directly corresponded with Sasuke at the border? She was bound to know of Uchiha deployment of forces there.

Sakura sighed deeply and turned towards Tenten walking beside her.

‘Tenten, have you received any letter for me from my mother or anyone from Senju compound?’

‘Iie, Funjin-sama’ she replied.

‘Tenten, I told you not to call me that, we are childhood friends’

‘You are the Uchiha shifuu, I wouldn’t dishonor you by calling you by your name’ the young girl bowed respectfully.

Sakura frowned at that. It was bad enough that they had stifling manners but did they have to take Tenten away from her too, she grumbled internally and trudged up the cobbled pathway towards her home.

Why hadn’t her mother sent word or any indication that she had received the letter?  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke spat blood out as he steadied himself and surveyed the area. The battle had ended hours ago and the rugged terrain was now littered with slain shinobi. It was hard to tell which one of them was Uchiha and which Senju was. They all turn dust and dirt in the end, it doesn’t matter which clan they fought and died for, Sasuke thought morosely.

When the leader of the Senju loyalist forces had surrendered after being savagely cornered by Obito, Sasuke and Naruto had rounded up the remainder forces and shot down those deserting.

To Sasuke deserters in battle were the ultimate sinners and deserved death. When he had voiced it out to Naruto, the blonde had vehemently disagreed.

‘They knew it was a lost cause and wanted to live, we can’t begrudge them that’ he shrugged.

‘They abandon their posts and forces at the hint of defeat. Cowards! If they were as loyal as they claimed to their cause they would stand and fight and die with their comrades’

‘You take it too literally’ Naruto shook his head and didn’t mention it again.

Once the Senju faction’s leader, Morino Ibiki had been forced into surrender, Sasuke had left him in Obito’s charge to survey the land for carnage and survivors. He had refused medical assistance that Obito kept insisting on. 

‘Sasuke, Ibiki wants to talk to you’ 

Sasuke turned to see Obito approaching him. He turned to the scene before him.

‘Every time we’re back here, surviving another battle, it’s the same. The same carnage, the same bodies decomposing, it never ends. I thought it did with the treaty, but obviously it failed. What was the point of sacrificing two lives for this?’

Obito stood quietly. Sasuke hadn’t expected him to answer. Even without the sharingan, the sight before him was imprinted in his mind’s eye.

‘Ibiki is waiting’ Obito finally said clapping Sasuke on the shoulder lightly.

Nodding, he moved towards the prisoners lined up.

Sasuke had never met the man, but he could tell, Ibiki had lived through many battles and seen hard days. Tied up and kneeling, he still looked ferocious while grinning at them lightly.

‘Uchiha pup’

‘You violated the terms of the treaty. Tell me, why Tsunade sent reinforcements when we have a treaty in place. No one was to take up arms’

‘And yet here we are, having survived another battle. Treaty doesn’t mean much when you have half of your forces lining up just because we settled on a border’

‘A border you know full well that supplies to Uchiha grain stores and Senju’s herb supplies’ Sasuke responded through gritted teeth.

‘You gave the command to organize your troops and fight, you could have ignored us, had trade with other villages, but you chose to take up arms.’ 

‘You could have accepted the treaty and its peaceful terms and stayed at home. Most of your men wouldn’t have died today, or abandoned you at the sight of defeat’

Ibiki’s smirk fell off his face and was replaced by a glare.

‘Many think this is a path to peace, all I see are delusional fools prattling on about something that doesn’t exist. Uchiha and Senju have warred since the dawn of the shinobi age. We lost families I will never sit back and watch you enjoy peace at the cost of my blood.’

‘Either join the new world or rot in your old one’

‘I have made my peace. If I die today, it would be fighting for what is right’

At least he is spirited, Sasuke thought. He noticed that many others kneeling before them had also straightened up with a new sense of vigor. 

‘So be it’ Sasuke said.

Turning to Obito, who nodded, Sasuke unsheathed his katana and motioned for Naruto to get them all in a line.

He turned to Ibiki who had his head bent.

‘Any final words?’

When Ibiki remained silent, Sasuke swung his sword and cut his head clean off his shoulders.

His body dropped with a thud and blood stained the dusty rocks.

Turning to the others, he nodded and gave the order. One by one, the prisoners and deserters of Senju forces were beheaded on that terrain.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fujin: madam  
Shifuu: wife  
Ano: um,  
Arigato: thank you  
Iie: no


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura clapped her hands to her mouth in horror. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard from her handmaidens. She hadn’t expected her husband and his family to ride into what was supposed to be a negotiation and slay half of Senju forces.

She felt betrayed and hurt, as if Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha clan had taken away the small sense of security she had started to build while staying with them. Four months of marriage and she had begun thinking that her position as an Uchiha shifuu wouldn’t be marred. 

How naive have I been to think that they would accept me as one of their own, she thought bitterly. Even Sasuke hadn’t warmed up to her since the day they got married. It was like her position hung on a piece of paper signed by clan elders who had no regard for her or her safety.

They might have been kind to her, but they held no sympathy for her situation. That much was clear. 

And why hadn’t her mother responded?

Sakura was beside herself. She quickly dashed to her quarters and penned a short letter quickly alerting her mother of the situation. She then instructed Tenten in strict secrecy to ride to Senju compound to deliver it.

Tenten took one look at her, and didn’t question her further. She was escorted by Hyuuga Neji on Hinata’s insistence.

Sakura had come to trust the kind woman. The Hyuuga were a dignified and reserve clan, and Hinata was trained from birth to be the epitome of grace. Sakura often felt self-conscious around her, but she valued the soft spoken heiress and her presence especially in anxious times.

‘Do you think the treaty is absolved?’ she asked Hinata. It was something that was gnawing at her.

‘You shouldn’t trouble yourself with such thoughts. I’m sure the treaty is still valid’ the hyuuga consoled her.

‘What if they decided it wasn’t and the Uchiha decide to send me back?’

‘It won’t come down to that, Sakura-sama. Please calm yourself down’

‘They must be riding back as we speak’ Sakura began pacing around her quarters.

‘Sakura-sama, please calm down. No one will send you back’ 

‘How can you say that with certainty?’

‘Sakura-sama, please, no one will send you back. They can’t decide that unless it’s agreed by the elders in the council. Even if they ask you to leave, you can stay with me, because I won’t let them take you’ she smiled softly, holding onto Sakura’s hand reassuringly.

Sighing, Sakura blinked back her tears and smiled. It didn’t calm her nerves entirely, but Hinata was right, until an official decision comes through, Sakura’s place would still be with the Uchiha.

She was about to thank her friend when she heard the guards stationed at the front gates scrambling and shouting at each other.

Glancing from her quarters’ windows, she saw a parade of men riding through the gates in a flurry.

Gathering her kimono, she scuttled over to the main entrance to welcome her husband. A part of her was curious as to what he would say, another part wanted to make sure he wasn’t injured like last time. 

She saw Sasuke dismount along with Naruto as Kakashi ran to greet them.

‘I trust things went well on your journey back?’ he asked

‘Fine’ Sasuke grunted ‘No hindrances’

Sakura shuffled forward.

‘Okairii, anata-sama’ she cried. ‘I’m so glad to see you well’

‘Hn. Tadaima’ 

She instructed her handmaidens to prepare quarters and a bath for Sasuke and Naruto who was visibly injured though not gravely so.

‘You need your rest, you must be tired Anata’

‘Aa, arigato’

She inclined her head slightly and asked Kakashi to oversee arrangements for Naruto’s stay.

‘You shouldn’t trouble yourself, Sakura-chan’ Naruto began in earnest protest.

‘Naruto-san, you are a guest, I will not inconvenience you and if you don’t mind, I would like to take a look at that wound’

‘I don’t want to trouble you’

‘Naruto, Sakura-sama is trained as a medic and can heal you’ Kakashi explained

‘Sugoi! In that case, I don’t mind at all!’

He bowed and left with Kakashi and one of Sakura’s handmaidens and Hinata who had hung back to watch. Sakura had gently pushed her in their direction and asked her to keep an eye on them. 

‘Hn, idiot’ Sasuke muttered and began walking to their chambers and she followed him.

‘I heard what happened’ she began

‘Aa, it turned nasty quickly’

‘So it is true then. You killed almost all of them?’

‘The ones who deserted and were caught, yes’

‘Why?’

‘It’s a battle Sakura, you know it is’

‘I thought the treaty ensured it wouldn’t happen again’

‘The treaty ensured many things, but Senju was waiting for us’

‘That’s’ impossible! My mother would never send them and violate the treaty she proposed herself!’

‘Whether she did or didn’t, it doesn’t matter, Ibiki and the rest of the loyalists are dead’

‘Does that mean the treat is void?’

‘You mean to ask, if our marriage still stands?’ He turned to look at her briefly, as if he was analyzing his next words.

She nodded.

‘Yes it still stands, you will not be asked to leave for Senju compound, not until we hear from Tsunade’

‘I sent her another letter, she never responded to my first one’

‘Aa, I never received word from her either. She must know what happened’

‘I made sure she got it this time, rest anata, it must have been a long journey’

‘Yes, thank you’ he said and moved to change out of his armor with the help of his servants.

Sakura left the room to see if Naruto was comfortable. With Hinata there checking in on him, she had no doubt he was well taken care of. Sakura smiled softly, her friend was so obviously taken with the loud blonde, it was hilarious to see them interact. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Though Sasuke was not gravely injured, he was still visibly tired.

Sakura tried to make sure he was comfortable and undisturbed. She healed his non-threatening abrasions and left him to rest. With Sasuke back, it was frowned upon for an Uchiha shifuu to leave her husband unattended, so Sakura spent most of her time at home. With winter approaching, Sakura consulted with Kakashi to make sure the grain was socked plenty and that their household staff would be taken care of. 

With Naruto, staying with them until his wounds recovered, the new Uchiha manor was lively and active. 

Sakura had to admit, he really knew how to get to Sasuke and challenge him, even if he was instructed strictly with bed rest. 

The two had an easy going banter between them, and Sakura had never seen her husband so carefree and relaxed, even if he didn’t show it. 

Mikoto Oka-san was right, they really are like siblings, Sakura thought fondly.

One afternoon, after Naruto had retired for a nap, Sasuke had caught her practicing her water dancing. It had been months since she practiced and had admittedly gotten rusty.

He had stood there with his arms crossed and a frown etched on his features trying to study her movements. He hadn’t moved nor made a sound as she went through the motions her sensei at Senju compound had taught her.

She dropped her sword immediately when she spotted him.

‘Is that what you would do when you spot the enemy in battle?’

‘I’m not in battle, and you’re not the enemy’

He chuckled lightly. Sakura realized it was the first time he did that in front of her.

‘Enemies will never announce themselves’

‘No, I suppose not, but n battle it’s all very clear isn’t it?’

‘In a way; yes but some battles are fought outside the field.’ He said cryptically.

Sakura felt a sense of déjà vu, especially since t reminded her of her argument with her mother along the same premise.

‘I suppose they are’

‘Then, why don’t we test out those skills?’ he said walking to the training ground, unsheathing his sword and pointing it to her.

Sakura gaped at him. 

‘Here?’ 

‘Why not? You were practicing, here’s a real life target’ he gestured towards himself.

She rolled her eyes and smirked a little.

‘Fine. Don’t regret your words, anata’ she uttered mockingly.

He laughed fully at that and positioned himself in a fighting stance.

She prepared herself in her practiced stance and pointed her sword out too.

For a few minutes, there was silence, as both stood there analyzing each other. Then, he moved quickly and swung his beloved katana. Sakura gasped and swung her sword to block him.

It halted his movements.

‘Hn, not bad’

Swinging it upwards, Sakura got into position again and he launched for another attack. She narrowly escaped as she twirled around and blocked his attack with her sword again.

They sent the next few minutes blocking and attacking one another. Their swords clanged, as they used Sasuke’s private training ground. Sakura noticed Sasuke wasn’t getting tired; she however was losing her breath, indicating that she needed to work on her stamina.

She lunged forward again, narrowly missing his ear, Sasuke used that to his advantage and hooked his katana with her sword hilt, throwing it across the field and pointing his sword to her throat.

‘Looks like I win’ he said, panting a little.

‘Too slow’ she retorted and used the dagger she kept concealed under her kimono sleeve maneuver the katana in her hand instead.

With both weapons in her hands, Sakura grabbed Sasuke’s wrist, twisted herself and pinned his katana to his throat. Her dragger was positioned at his other wrist effectively rendering him unable to move.

Sasuke tried to wiggle away, but Sakura tightened her grip and laughed.

‘What were you saying about winning?’

She then let go and watched him turn towards her.

He chuckled and accepted his katana back from her.

‘Fine. You win this one, even though I was injured and not in full form and you got tired too easily’

Sakura frowned. ‘I won fairly, and you’re not that injured, you just underestimated me anata’ she shrugged.

He chuckled.

‘Where did you learn that?’

‘My Oka-san made sure I received a thorough education. Senju’s finest instructors taught me’

‘I see. I thought most women are taught domesticated subjects’

‘They are, but Oka-san insisted otherwise’

He nodded and moved to go back inside.

‘I suppose tomorrow will bring another outcome’ 

‘Tomorrow?’ 

‘I’m not going to accept defeat so readily’ 

‘Anata, you really dislike losing. I wonder what Naruto-san would think of that’ she laughed lightly.

Sasuke frowned, his lips forming a thin line. The sight only made Sakura chuckle more.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.’  
He rolled his eyes and moved towards their chambers.

Sakura had never thought she’d be indebted to her sensei at Senju compound for helping her break the ice with Sasuke. 

He certainly surprised her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's a quick chapter for the weekend. Hope you're staying safe! x

True to his word, Sasuke had the training grounds prepared for their morning sparring session.

He claimed it was so he wouldn’t get rusty for when he had to ride into battle again, but Sakura knew it was an excuse for him to draw out her abilities and get to know more about them. Despite making progress, Sakura still felt uneasy in his presence and the Uchiha in general. 

Aside from Hinata, Sakura hadn’t spoken or met with any other members of the clan. She knew Mikoto would be disappointed, but she really couldn’t be in the main Uchiha manor at this time, especially with Madara there.

Tenten and Neji hadn’t arrived since their departure and there was no word of their meeting with her mother. The whole ordeal made Sakura all the more anxious. Even Sasuke refused to speak to her about the Habachi incident. 

Every time she brought it up, he would change the subject or leave the room under a pretext; it didn’t help calm her down. She knew it was a battle, and tough decisions are made every second, but the treaty being so brutally violated was not an outcome she had anticipated. 

She knew Ibiki and his family. He was a skilled shinobi who had fought many famed battles in his hay day; she had even remembered his younger brother Idate announcing his love for her when they were children playing in the gardens of Senju compound. She had been extremely taken aback by his proclamation and had let him down subtly before Ino beat him up. She forgot how Ino wasn’t as concerned with etiquette as she was in adulthood. The thought made her laugh. 

But Sasuke’s apathetic attitude and no word from Tsunade were not helping Sakura’s nerves. So it was a relief when on a cloudy evening, Tenten had arrived. Disheveled and panting she had insisted on meeting Sakura in her private washitsu.

Still in her travel cloak and hakama, Tenten waved off refreshments that Sakura offered and got straight to the point.

‘Tsunade-sama was not aware of any letter you sent, Sakura-sama. When I arrived, the news of Senju’s defeat had reached her, she was understandably livid’

‘How can that be? How can she not know of something so dire?’ 

‘I do not know, but when I gave her your letter, she suspected foul play. She fears the Uchiha deliberately made a move to instigate war. She said that Senju never made the first move.’ 

‘I never saw Sasuke-san go to any war meetings’ she began but stopped. What if Sasuke had been plotting with the others to meet Senju in battle at Habachi border? What if this was decided all along and without her knowledge? Madara had come in to call on him shortly before he left what if they discussed and strategized then?

‘Sakura-sama, please be careful’ she lowered her voice to a whisper. ‘I was sent ahead to speak with you. Tsunade-sama will arrive shortly here to sort out this fiasco. She thinks if the Uchiha had indeed instigated war and if you are unhappy, she will try to get you out of here’ she smiled.

Sakura blinked rapidly trying to comprehend. Was the situation really that difficult? Four months in the Uchiha compound, were the really all she would get, when she had slowly begun coming to terms with her predicament.

Steeling herself, she nodded at Tenten and simply said ‘I can’t promise you anything Tenten, no harm has come to me’ 

‘Yet’ Tenten added.

‘Yet,’ echoed Sakura

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The news of Tsunade’s arrival sparked hostility among most members of the Uchiha. Tensions rose high and Sasuke noticed how on edge everyone was. Sakura however, he realized had avoided him during the whole ordeal. She opted to stay indoors, monitoring Naruto’s recovery and spending time with Hinata and the compound operations. 

She only ever saw him at night when she was about to fall asleep. Their daily training sessions had been suspended without another word. If he was being honest, Sasuke found himself missing those times; they were moments where he didn’t feel burdened or upset but he understood how uneasy Sakura’s position with the Uchiha had become.

‘I wouldn’t be surprised if she intended to apologize’ said Madara gruffly one afternoon while Sasuke visited him. ‘Although with the treaty in shambles, I’d say there is nothing to discuss, all she could do is grovel’

‘Oji-sama, we were there with double numbers’

‘Don’t be a fool boy! Who gave them the order?’

Sasuke sighed. He felt like he couldn’t go anywhere with his grandfather.

There had been no word from Tsunade before and no one had mentioned Sakura’s letter. When he confronted Sakura about it, she shared her concerns about no receiving word from her mother. However, he had inkling that she wasn’t being too honest.

Sasuke realized that she may have been trained to respond neutrally in certain situations and that it was a possibility he couldn’t rule out. 

When he arrived back home, he saw Sakura ending to the herbs in her private garden space. He noticed her preference for staying in the garden for hours extracting herbs and developing different antidotes in the greenhouse.

He supposed if he had his training, she had her own likings too. Clearing his throat, he announced his presence. She looked up from her work and smiled softly.

‘Anata, how was your lunch with Oji-sama?’

‘Fine’

‘Was he too displeased?’

‘No, though Tsunade-sama’s pending arrival has put him on edge’

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura’s reaction. Her hands, that were still working, had immediately stilled and she uttered a soft gasp.

‘What is it?’

‘Nothing’ she responded, resuming her work.

‘It is about the battle isn’t it? You blame me’

‘Of course not, you had to fight to defend yourself’

‘They had stationed themselves near the border for weeks and had reinforcements’

‘You had bigger numbers’

‘Your mother gave them the order’

‘There’s no proof of that. Did Ibiki confess or did you kill him without an explanation?’

Sasuke pursed his lips firmly. Ibiki hadn’t mentioned an official proclamation of war, and he hadn’t thought of asking. They were fighting; a small scroll had no relevance in battle. Yet a small scroll was all they needed to confirm any misunderstandings.

‘Tsunade didn’t respond to your letter’

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably.

‘I-I don’t know what happened to it. I sent another message but the only response I heard was of her arrival here’

‘I see’

‘It’s getting cold, you should head inside and clean up’

‘Hai’

He turned to go back in but stopped.

‘Are you sure that is all you know?’ he asked, with his back still turned ‘We, Uchiha do not take kindly to traitors, even if they are in our own households’

When he turned he saw Sakura rising up with her herb basket and a steely expression on her face.

‘We Senju don’t take kindly to accusations either, especially uttered so carelessly.’

Nodding once, he turned and walked inside.

It confirmed his suspicions that Sakura was hiding something from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Washitsu: a small meeting room present in traditional Japanese households.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. We're all adjusting to the new normal that leaves very little time for writing. Enjoy this little chapter, as a way for making up my absence ;)

Sakura had been extremely uncomfortable at the thought of Sasuke questioning her about the letter. She knew the Uchiha were up to something, or at the very least looked down on the treaty altogether. She didn’t know where Sasuke stood in all this. Did he believe too that their marriage is a sham? That the treaty is a failure? He had fought the Senju for his clan like he always did, she never heard him speak up against it, so why would he still hold onto this marriage? And what was that declaration he made? Was he threatening her of betrayal? 

Sakura new this was a dangerous place; it was something they were taught since childhood. The Uchiha were the enemy, Sasuke is starting to prove that to her now. 

Part of her thought, he might be contemplating releasing her from the obligation, and sending her back. Maybe he was waiting for Tsunade to arrive, so he could ask Sakura in person to leave with her mother? Maybe that’s why he hadn’t mentioned anything; he must have wanted to approach the subject when the Senju and Uchiha sat council. 

Infinite thoughts went through Sakura’s head, as she walked towards her private herb garden but was surprised to find Sasuke there waiting for her.

‘Ohaio, anata’

‘Aa. I wanted to continue our sparring, it’s been a while’

‘I’m afraid that can wait. These herbs need to be extracted for Naruto-san, I’m going to prepare a tonic to help with his recovery.’

‘It was a small wound’ he mumbled

Sakura smiled. He almost sounded like a child. ‘Hai, but he still has trouble with balancing himself and I wanted to give him something for that’

‘What will you do?’

‘Extract herbs and prepare a mixture’

‘Do you need help?’

Sakura stilled and looked back at Sasuke from where she was crouched in front of the plantation. Why was he offering to help? Didn’t he want to get rid of her?

‘It’s fine. I don’t need a lot.’

He nodded. ‘Can I watch?’

She was certainly confused.

‘You can if you want to, anata. 

She was about to cut some herb roots when a guard approached them hurriedly. 

‘Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama, madara-sama has requested Sasuke-sama’s presence at his monthly hunting expedition. He invites you to join him. 

Sasuke rose and helped Sakura up. 

‘He’s going hunting’ Sasuke said slowly ‘We’re expecting a guest any day now’

‘It’s a two day excursion. He anticipates arriving long before Tsunade-sama’s arrival’

Sasuke looked irritable and for a moment Sakura thought he looked like he would do anything but spend time with his ji-sama.

‘Fine’ He finally said, ‘Tell him I’ll pack and meet him at the compound in an hour’

‘Hai’ the messenger bowed and left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sasuke didn’t arrive after the expected two days, Sakura knew something had happened.  
Her mind had gone into overdrive thinking, worrying over the possibility of what might have happened to their small hunting party.  
They had left for the nearby Kuraudo plains. It was barely a day’s trip and they should have been back soon. 

A gnawing thought occurred to her. What if they met Senju rebel forces? Or traitorous factions within the Uchiha?

News had spread of the Senju rebel forces’ defeat at the pass, something that was lauded by some members of the clan. It was clear that the peace treaty, already built of shaky ground, was barely hanging on. 

And now Sasuke had gone over and potentially exposed himself as a target, it was a sense of foreboding and dread that Sakura had never felt before. She wondered why the feeling had seemed to grip her all of a sudden.  
‘Sakura-sama, they’ve arrived, Sasuke-sama is hurt’

Kami-sama! Her inner thoughts exclaimed. She rushed towards the entrance of their compound, to help.

With a mixture of relief and worry, she saw Sasuke being half carried by Kakashi.

‘A graze, nothing to worry about’ he muttered to her when she came closer. 

‘You were lucky that giant elk didn’t impale you’ spoke Kakashi

Sasuke looked irritated for a moment but after a while moved to stand on his own.

‘Careful’ Sakura urged.

‘I’m fine, you’re fussing over for nothing’ he addressed Kakashi.

‘What happened?’ asked Sakura as she beckoned her maids to help her move him to their quarters.

‘They strayed a little far from the designated path and a rogue elk attacked. It had Sasuke cornered but he managed to evade serious injuries, although the blood loss did disorient him a little’ answered Kakashi.

‘I’m fine, they shot it before it could do some serious damage, it’s just a cut’ Sasuke tried waving her off once he was settled in their futon, but she didn’t budge.

Grabbing her medical hakko that her handmaiden had passed to her, she began rummaging in it to find the necessary herbs for a paste.

‘Ah I can see he’s well-tended, I’ll leave him to you, sureshimasu’ Kakashi bowed towards Sakura and exited the room along with the handmaids.

‘You shouldn’t have gone there in the first place’ Sakura began bustling to grind the herbs in a paste in the mortar.

‘I know, it was a waste’ he said bitterly.

‘He tried pursuing you to leave me’ she said softly, her back was turned bt she could feel Sasuke’s eyes on her back.

‘He did, but I shut it down, there’s no point in the baseless excuses’

She turned around surprised. 

He chuckled lightly at her expression and held his hand out lightly as if unsure.

Sakura took his hand and moved closer and sat on the floor beside the futon.

‘I don’t want to dishonor the word I gave to Tsunade and the promise I made in the temple when we married, it wouldn’t be right to disregard you and send you back. It would be a slight to our clans and a dishonor on both of us’

He spoke so low Sakura thought she had dreamed of it. Had she heard correctly? The rude Sasuke she met months ago was being kind to her?

‘Anata, if that’s what you want’ she began but he interrupted

‘Sakura I know you would rather stay with Senju if given the chance, especially with things becoming difficult for you, but I would really like it if you stayed here indefinitely’

She gasped softly and felt heat rush to her cheeks. 

‘Anata, I-’

She didn’t know what to say or how things moved. One minute she was moving to apply the ointment to his wound and bandaging it and the next she was slowly moving towards him, grasping his face softly in her hands and kissing him slowly.

It was light and soft, like she hadn’t expected.

She had thought it would be rough like his demeanor but it was surprisingly soft, she supposed he was extra careful with her because of her inexperience and his wound.

Sitting up, Sakura moved to sit on his lap, parting the folds of her kimono. He grunted lightly and sat up straighter to allow her. 

Tugging on his hair, she gasped softly as they parted and looked at each other. She smiled lightly and even Sasuke gave a slight chuckle. 

‘If you don’t want to-’ he began but she melded her mouth to his again quickly swallowing all doubts. 

‘Anata-’ she panted ‘no more doubts, and secrets’ she whispered pushing his hair back, tenderly. ‘Onigai Anata’ she bit her lip and nodded signaling her readiness.

Sasuke inhaled and slowly moved his hands to her obi, untying it and loosening up the multiple folds of the kimono.

Sighing, she helped speed up the process and very soon Sasuke was at the last layer of fabric which he removed from her shoulders with great care.

Sliding the fabric from her shoulders, she gasped lightly as he moved to kiss her again, tapping his tongue lightly to hers just as she let out a soft moan.

Blushing Sakura parted her mouth for him and allowed his tongue to fully roam around the crevices of her mouth, while she lightly tapped his tongue with hers. It was a curious feeling she felt. He felt strong underneath her fingertips, her nerves were on edge and she could sense everything, from the calloused hands roaming her exposed flesh, to the muscles rippling under her touch. Her senses were alert too. She could smell his scent lingering in the air molding himself with her, their warmth enveloping each other creating a cocoon where only tenderness and budding love existed. 

Moaning slightly she moved to untie the knots and pins in her hair, when he caught her wrist, asking silent permission. She let him with a thrill rolling up her spine. He gingerly, took out all delicate pins her hand maids had placed in her hair that morning and freed her long pink mane from its hold. 

Running his hands through them, he parted them to the side to kiss and bite softly on the warm flesh of her neck. Dropping her mouth slightly, Sakura had never felt such a euphoric feeling before. She grabbed onto his shoulders and inched herself closer, as close as she could get to him.

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to cry out in ecstasy, but she didn’t know where that was coming from suddenly and why the feeling was so intense. Had it always been there? 

He moved to the other side and she craned her neck a little to give him more access, kissing his shoulder timidly. They spent what she could only categorize as an eternity stroking each other tenderly, gently, getting to know each and every scar on his body and every freckle on hers.

It was sheer happiness like she had never felt.

He swiftly but carefully switched their positions, so Sakura was lying beneath him as he rid himself of his Hakama and shift top. Lying together on that futon, something wordless passed through them, something unspoken; like they wouldn’t go back to who they were before, that this would change them completely. 

Sakura didn’t want to go back to a life where she didn’t know Sasuke and his touch, and in that moment, she knew Sasuke felt the same as he bent his head and caressed her neck and started kissing a trail from her throat towards her now exposed chest.

Nipping the flesh slightly, he took her mound in his mouth and sucked gently making her cry out.

‘An-anata’ she panted, blushing behind her delicate fingertips that she had brought up to hide her face behind.

He brushed her hand lightly with his and interlocked their fingers on the side of her head.

‘Don’t hide yourself Sakura’ he requested softly.

‘Anata-I-‘ but she bit her lip and lost her train of thought when he took her other mound in his mound and played with the other with his free hand. She could hear him breathe heavily too and she knew it was effecting him just as much as her. 

Shifting slightly, she brought her thighs up to his middle, caging him in. She knew doing so was an invite, for him to continue, that this was not going to end anytime soon, that they were meant to go on.

He positioned himself appropriately but didn’t push her yet, he took his time caressing her sides, kissing her deeply again till they both ran out of air, running his hands through her hair and interlacing both their hands together.   
Sakura brought a hand to his face and made him look into her eyes, she loved the feeling of him being vulnerable with her unlike how stoic he was with the rest of the world, it made her feel special that he had reserved a side of himself for her eyes alone. 

‘Anata, I want to look at you’ she whispered gently biting his lip softly and kissing him deeply.

When they broke apart, he wordlessly asked her permission breathing heavily, his chest heaving on hers.

There were no distances between them, and with her slight nod of affirmation, Sasuke moved so that there wasn’t any space left between them. 

She gasped softly as she felt him inside. The pain got to her, as slight tears prickled on her eye lids. He kissed them away still holding on to her in a tight embrace.

They were heavily intertwined with no space to move and for a moment Sakura forgot to breathe. After a deliciously agonizing moment she caressed Sasuke in silent encouragement and he moved as slowly as he could so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable. 

Moving slightly he groaned deeply and the sound alone almost made her come undone. She wanted to prolong the feeling, wanted the sighs and groans issuing from their lips to last forever. 

She didn’t want to be anywhere else, in that moment it was just Sasuke and Sakura intertwined and professing their feelings through silent caresses, tender kisses and soft pants.

His movements began to quicken and she parted her legs to allow him more room. With each gentle thrust she felt elated, as if a new shock was speeding up in her bringing her back to life from dormant sleep. Her senses were on an all-time high as she felt Sasuke’s muscles moving from the strain, his pelvis connecting deliciously, tantalizingly with hers and sending shocks more powerful than his chidori through her nervous system.

She bit on his shoulder as he ground inside her more powerfully this time, sending more waves of pleasure through her and awakening her even more. She tied her limbs with his torso interlocking her body with his, tightly and there was no going back.

They looked at each other, her eyes full of love and tenderness for him, while he joined their foreheads together in an affectionate way as soft cries spilled traitorously from her lips. 

‘Anata’ she cried as he moved quickly, not breaking the rhythm.

Groans issued from him and mixed with her soft breathy pants, both nearing towards their end, teetering towards the edge and dancing in the euphoric waves of pleasure enveloping them together.

In that moment, Sakura opened her eyes, knowing her end was close, she looked at his furrowed brow and concentrated visage thrusting carefully, head bent low in the crook of her neck gnawing and kissing her neck. She brought his face in her hands again, and they looked at each eyes full of admiration and love, no other feeling in the world could equate it.

‘Anata’ she whispered hoarsely as she felt wave after wave of sheer euphoria crash over her and faint pants of her name being whispered in her ear as she cried out and held onto him tightly, prolonging the feeling of his weight on top of hers, and their eyes on each other. If her life had to end in that very moment, she didn’t think she would complain.

The way Sasuke was looking at her as if she was he only person in the world. There were no lies, no secrets, no hidden agendas, only truth, only beauty, only love as they both rose up in euphoria and gently lowered themselves in the futon basking in the glow of their new found happiness.

She giggled softly as he lowered himself next to her, and threw his arm protectively over her. She could still feel herself buzzing from what they did, and his essence lingering inside her, thick warm and sweet, grazing her thighs deliciously in a way she knew would finally put an end to the mutterings outside their compound walls.

But she didn’t let her mind wander to that, she thought of Sasuke being a generous and gentle lover and heat crept up to her cheeks once more, reliving the moments they just spent basking in each other’s warm presence. 

Sighing deeply she drifted off to sleep with Sasuke lightly dozing off, his arm over her and his face pressed to her neck leaving soft absentminded kisses.


End file.
